Week of Heroes
by Shaman94
Summary: When a new face comes to Townsville the girls discover that there is more then meets the eye to this strange traveler. But what concerns them the most is that where he goes death is sure to follow. Warning:Violence, Death of Characters, and possible OC x (Insert PPG name here). I own nothing but the OC.
1. Sunday

This story of ours takes place in a humble little city called Townsville. Home of three heroic little girls, not so little anymore being in their fifteenth year of life already. There was Blossom, the self proclaimed leader of the trio of teenage heroines. Bubbles, the ditzy yet innocent one of the group. And last but not least Buttercup, the tough tomboy who constantly bucks heads with Blossom.

But do not be deceived by these characters in the play my fair reader. This is not the story of three sister heroes and their town, this is the story of a man. A man who has been around long past his time, his eyes tired by what he has seen in his never fading life and his heart bleeding for what he has done in his life.

* * *

It was a bright Sunday in the city of Townsville. The citizens and even most of the villains found it to great of a day to have a trouble. This of course did not mean the girls did not have a job to do. People have been disappearing in the city and enough have been gone long enough to cause panic among the residence of the town to the point of not even wanting to go out at night. As soon as the sun would set everyone in the town would lock themselves in their homes.

"This is pointless." said Buttercup with a bitter attitude. "It's a perfect time for a football game and I can't go out because you think all these missing people is something to worry about." she yelled her complaints to her sister Blossom.

"Now Buttercup, your sports won't fade from existence just because you took some time to protect Townsville." Blossom comely told her sister.

"What about my cartoons? There new every Sunday." Bubbles said worried about her cartoons.

"Why didn't you hit record for them on the DVR?" Blossom asked.

"I don't know." Bubbles responded.

"Hey look, you can see everyone from up here." Buttercup said after a moment awkward silence. The girls then proceeded to view there classmates and even some of the villains in the town. Each one had their own narration of what the others were doing. They enjoyed this moment where they stopped arguing amongst one another and spent some time together. It wasn't long before they spotted a new face in the town, especially since he was wearing clothing that seemed out of this century and carried a sword in its holster.

"That guy needs a whoopin'." Buttercup said.

"Now Butter we don't know what his story is about he could be... Going to a comic convention or something." Blossom said to her hothead sister.

"All the more reason he needs a whooping'."

The man then seemed to of been looking for something. He looked around for a short time before he began to sniff the air. He stuck his nose to the ground and began to follow a sent he caught, this only made the girls find him even stranger. The man stopped right where a manhole cover was sickening the girls. He used his sword to open the cover and went into the sewers.

"Alright, that just happened." Blossom said.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go beat that freak." Buttercup said angrily.

"Not yet, we better go back to the professor and see if we can find anything out about this guy."

The girls flew back home and told the professor about the man.

"He was wearing a black hat, black over coat, boots, pants, and oddly enough a white shirt underneath. But not an average one more like one that pirates would wear. All in all he looked like a witch hunter." Blossom explained.

"Well, that is strange. Let's see what Google has to show us." The Professor logged on and found an immediate answer almost instantly.

"Look at this. Some one made an entire website to this guy." The Professor said to the girls.

"That's him!" the girls all yelled at once.

"Look he's been at every disaster in the world for the past 200 years." Professor said.

"That's impossible! He looked only to be a couple of years older then us." Blossom Responded.

"Well that's not they only thing that seems to be his calling card, but also some kind of monster is seen with him. However, weather they are friend or foe is still unknown. The only thing that is certain is that where ever he goes death is sure to follow."

"Not in our town." Says Buttercup.

"Ya! Friend, foe, or anything in between we'll defend this town to the end." Blossom said. "Let's go girls. It's time to show this guy the way out of Townsville."

"Ya!" the others said before taking off.

* * *

Night time had fallen upon the city. The streets were clear of all except for the three girls. They stood at the sewer, uneasy to go in, waiting for one of the others to take the lead.

"Well...here we are." Blossom said.

"Eyupp." Bubbles answered

"Well I guess we should go in then." Blossom began to go before she stopped to see none of the others were following. "Oh really girls!"

"I'm not going any where near there." Bubbles said.

"And you Buttercup?"

"Look it's not that I'm being girly about this situation or anything. It's just, I'd rather fight every villain in the city while wearing the frilliest dress ever before I go in there." Buttercup said.

"Really! Well then i guess it down to me only...again. Here's a walkie-talkie I'll call you two when I find something or if I run into trouble. Do the same if anything happens up here."

Blossom reluctantly proceeded into the sewer while trying to hold her breathe. And while she had a target to be looking for in her mind, that does not mean she was prepared for what she would discover in the caverns beneathe the city she has lived in her whole life.


	2. Sunday: The beging of the end

Blossom went into the sewers, despite her complete disgust with the stench and sight of it. As she went into it she began to smell something not native to the sewers or even recongnizeble to her past sisters scanned the city on the surface to be sure that their was nobody to go missing this night, they still kept in contact with each other however over the Walkie-talkies they had.

"Girls, you see anything yet?" Blossom asked.

"That's a negative Red Rover, how's your station over?" Bubbles responded.

"Um...it stinks down here if that's what your asking."

"Roger that Red Rover, please say Over when your down talking Over."

"Sure, ok...over."

"That's better Over. W...vis...ver." Bubbles signal was lost as Blossom has now descended too deep beneathe the city to contact her sisters now.

"Great, now I lost the signal. I should probably head back... Na I'm a Powerpuff no challenge is to overwhelming and no task to mighty for me to conquer." Blossom said with confidence in her voice as she stared down the darkness of the sewers system.

* * *

Bubbles and Buttercup flew over the city and saw no one on the streets.

"I lost the signal Green Meanie." Bubbles said to her sister.

"You could stop talking like that now Bubbles." Buttercup said in a annoyed voice.

"Oh, sorry. Hehe."

The girls continued to look around the city before they would try to reconnect with their sister knowing very well she is more then capable of defending her self in a battle. As the girls started to give up on the grid search Bubbles saw a dog run into an ally way. But this dog was no ordinary stray, it had a collar. Bubbles very first idea is that some one had abandon it as they ran into their homes before night fell.

"That poor doggy." Bubbles said with sorrow in her voice. She flew down to help it before something bad happens to it.

"Bubbles, it's just a mutt!" Buttercup yelled at her sister before chasing after her.

* * *

Meanwhile in the sewers. Blossom continued into the sewers and that strange stench grew even more powerful, to the point of beating all the other smells in the sewer.

"What is that smell?" Blossom continued to wonder to herself to the point that it became her new primary directive to find out what it was. She inspected every pipe that leads to the sewer. Nothing out of the um ordinary. Blossom gave up after a minute or two but then she looked down at the ground to find a place to stand for a while only to see where the smell was coming from.

On the ground below her feet lied the body parts and remains of citizens from the surface. Immediately after seeing this Blossom grew blue in the face with fear before letting out a loud scream that echoed throughout the tunnel system. Blossom took a moment to regain her self but it was cut short, as someone or something leaped out from beneathe the remains at her. A swift punch from Blossom sent it flying down to the other end of the tunnel however. But the creature was only one of many as they all stood up to face Blossom. The shear numbers of the beings, it would seem that she had stumbled onto a nest while they were sleeping but it would soon become their feeding ground, and guess who was for dinner.

Blossom was backed against the wall as the monsters began to surround her. As it seemed like their was no way out for Blossom someone had grabbed her hand, she looked over to see whom it was. No other then the Witch Hunter. He smiled at her as if he was having fun with the event that was happening in front of them.

"Hello there. You may want to come with me. These guys get hungry when there angry." He said before he led her out of danger and to a door to the next room.

The door was big, bulky, and rusted shut. The man used his sword that he carried with him but he still continued to talk to Blossom as if there was no threat.

"Oh, where are my manors. Hey there I'm Rex Samson." He told Blossom, turning for a second to shake her hand.

"Hey I'm Blossom." Blossom answered still worried about the monsters.

"Just a littel bit more and there we go. Open Says O' Me." Rex said as he opened the door.

Blossom and Rex went into the room quickly and slammed the door shut before any of the monsters can get into the room with them.

"What were those things?" Blossom asked.

"Those things used to be people just like me and you. That is until they became exposed to a high dose of toxic radiation and began to crave the taste of human flesh." Rex explained to her.

"How do you know so much?" She asked him another question.

"I've encounterd them in the last town I was in. I wish I could of helped that town still." Rex said, the second half he said under his breathe.

"So your not here to destroy the city?"

"Ofcourse not, what should I have to gain out of that?" Rex said in a rehitorical question.

"Well then what are you doing in the city?"

"Simple, I'm here to save it."

"How did you know these guys were here?"

"I didn't. I was tracking a different monster, these guys just came out of nowhere."

"What was that about a second monster?" Blossom asked in a concerned tone.

* * *

Bubbles and Buttercup spent the rest of the time chasing the dog, which seemed to be every where at once. Finally they caught up with the dog. And cornered it in an ally way. The dog began to growl at the girls as they came closer to it.

"It's alright littel doggy we're here to bring you back to your home." Bubbles said to calm the dog but as they continued to try and befriend it they discoverd it wasn't them it was growling at. The girls turn to see a tall, possibly 10ft, man in suit but the most disturbing thing about him was that he had no face.

"This city is here by claimed by and for the Slendermen!" The beast said as he approached the girls.


	3. Sunday: This is war

"What is that thing!?" Bubbles yelled.

"It's dead is what it is." Buttercup responded, before charging at him. But she is then stopped in her tracks by a familiure voice followed by a red mist.

"Na ah girls. You wouldn't want to touch these guys."

"We know that voice, it's HIM." Bubbles said as Him materialized himself before the girls.

"Yes it would be most unwise to come in contact with Tall, Dark, and Faceless here. You see the second you touch Slenderman you become part of the Slenderman." Him explained as the Slendermen waited for him to finish.

"The Slendermen shall assimilate the entire Earht population, that is the key to perfection of the universe." one of the Slendermen explained.

"Why are you working for Him tnot a Slender...whatever you are?" Buttercup asked it.

"Affirmative. But Him has made a deal with the Slendermen. He would be speared if he can bring us to the most powerful humans on Earth."

"Well I don't know if we're the most powerful." Bubbles said as if she was flattered by the statement.

"You are not, but you are good enough." the Slenderman said in a cold manor.

"Have fun girls, I know I will." Him said to the girls before leaving so the Slendermen can continue to absorb the girls.

The girls use tlaser heat vision on the Slendermen lighting one on fire and sending another flying. Bubbles then grabs the Dog and flys off with Buttercup to escape the Slendermen.

"It's okay um...Ophelia. We'll get you back to your owner." Bubbles told the dog as she read it's collar to learn its name.

Meanwhile the Slendermen regrouped among their fallen.

"There is no desire for the weak in the Slenderman collective. Leave no remains for the humans." one of the Slendermen commanded as the others went onto absorb the corpses of the fallen ones.

The Slendermens forces have dwindled to only three now. Him reappeared in front of the Slendermen to scorn them for letting the girls escape so easily.

"What the Hell was that? All you had to do was touch them." Him yelled at the Slendermen.

"You dare raise your voice to the Slendermen!?" It responded.

Him quickly realized he was testing the generosity of the Slendermen and if he didn't want to become apart of their collective then he would have to change his attitude and think of something quickly.

"Ofcourse not darling. I just came to show you where you can absorb a Powerpuff without the worry of her ability to fly. She trapped like a rat beneathe the sewers and is the leader of the puffs. You get her, you get the girls. Can't be any more easier." Himtold the Slendermen.

Without saying anything more the Slendermen continued onwards to a manhole cover. With a single stomp of one of their feet the lid was sent flying downwards into the sewers. It was followed by the trio of Slendermen.

* * *

Meanwhile in a sealed off room in the sewers.

"That's right monsters just keep trying." Rex said to himself. Blossom merly looked at him as if he was crazy, which theres a pretty good chance he was.

"Um, excuse me mr. Samson but are you really 200 years old?" she asked.

"200 ofcourse not, I'm 217 years old."

"How are you so old?"

"I used to be a witch hunter and, needless to say, I hunted the wrong witch one day."

"You were a witch hunter." Blossom said with doubt in her voice.

"That's right. Now I'm immortal, indestructible, and don't need to eat, sleep, drink, or breathe. Haha my life sucks." Rex said. Blossom still thought he was crazy, and his lack of fear towards the monsters outside wasn't helping him look any less insane.

"So miss Blossom I've told you my story, now what is yours?" he said with a friendly voice.

"Now I know your crazy if you don't know the leader of the Powerpuff Girls." she said.

"Oh yeah I love that band." he said back trying to sound like he knew what she was talking about, but this only made Blossom angry.

"I'm not part of a band, well at least not all the time, but that's aside from the point."

"What is the point?"

Blossom grew only angry with Rex's lack of knowledge of her and her sisters.

"You have got to be the must clueless person I've ever met!"

"You have clearly not gone to Aron City before." Rex responded with a smile.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you I'm just tired and want to get back with my sisters." Blossom said with annoyance in her voice. Rex continued to look through the window on the door.

"I had sister and brothers once." Rex said as if it was supposed to be only a thought.

"You did, what happened to them?" she asked with concern.

"Hu, what?" Rex asked her back as if he was trying to avoid the question.

Just then one of the mutants came up to the door. This one seemed different however and was treated differently from the others. Where the mutants fought each other to get to the door they all stepped out of his path. He then leaned against the window. It was too thick to break through but not to block out his voice.

"Human male." it said to Rex.

"You can speak." Rex said back with a little surprise in his voice.

"Indeed, my children are most famished by the smell of your flesh."

"Really now!? Must be the girl, I haven't bathed in weeks." Rex said as a joke.

"Oh wild range flavor." it said with desire and hunger in its voice.

"How do you know how to speak so...properly?"

"I have eaten many of brains in my life, the grey matter as, how you say, gone to my head." it said with a grin after its comment. "So now I am the Alpha."

"..." Rex had nothing to say to the alpha.

"Your so human. Despise hearing the facts of life, crimes, and just all in all bad things." The alpha said to Rex but then backed away from the window in a shock with, what seemed like intennas similar to an ants, extended on his head.

"Ya, that's me. Too human. Hate violence and bad situations all around. They do occasionally have their good events, such as when they happen to bad people...like you." Rex said back to the alpha.

* * *

In another tunnel of the sewers three Slendermen walk the tunnel in search of the third Powerpuff. Yet another group of three crawls in another tunnel. It is not long until the two groups meet at the corner of the tunnels where they intersect with each other.

Both groups are a little stunned to see each other. One from the trio of mutants uses his intennas to contact his alpha and alert him of the new trespassers, meeting back up to now time.

"Him did not alert us of any other beings living in the sewers. He shall pay for his treason." The Slendermen thought amongst each other.

"Alpha shall be told of these beings, then we kill them." the Mutants thought to themselves.

Back with Blossom and Rex.

"What's happening?" Blossom asked Rex.

"The monsters I was hunting just came into the sewers. Guess they weren't expecting to meet up with our friend's outside." Rex explained.

"How do you know that?" she asked him.

"Simple, I speak intenna. Don't ask me how, long story." Rex continued to eavesdrop on the first contact between the two monsters.

"Identify yourselves humanoids." the Slendermen demanded.

"We are the Cannabilstic Humanoids of Townsville. We do not care who you are because we already know who you are, dinner." the mutants yelled at the Slendermen.

"You dare threaten the Slendermen Collective!? You shall die."

"The alphas demands we bring only one of your bodies for examination of your kind. Other then that you will feed our colony."

"Colony or not we shall exterminate your entire race, along with the rest of this pitifull planet." the Slendermen yelled back at the mutants with there patience running out.

"Highly unlikely you'll be able to kill one of us let alone all three. But even if that happens we have a colony of 900 other Mutants ready to hunt you down and are aware of your presence here." The Mutants continued to threaten the Slendermen with an unrelenting satisfaction from this argument.

"What is your colonies numbers?" the Mutants asked the Slendermen.

"We are but three." the Slendermen answerd them.

"You would kill 900 mutants with only three Slendermen?" mutant asked the Slendermen.

"No we would kill 900 mutants with only one Slendermen. We are faster, stronger, and superior in every category. Your kind are dominate in only one aspect of war, dying. This is not a battle, it is mearly pest control!" The Slendermen finished.

The Slendermen statement enraged the mutants. The mutants attacked the Slendermen leaping up on them and even bitting their necks and limbs. Yet this proved ineffective as they were only absorbed into the Slendermen. The Slendermen suffered no damage and continued down the tunnel, not only for their previous mission but also now to assimilate every mutant there is.

* * *

"Well I got good news and bad news miss Blossom." Rex said to her.

"The goods news, help is on its way. The bad news, there the monster I was hunting who in turn are now hunting you too...so." he stopped not sure what else to say.

"Me! What do they want with me?" She asked shocked.

"I could only imagen what they want with you but this just means we have more reason to escape." Rex said in a more serious tone.


	4. Sunday: Double Trouble

"Alright I have a plan." Rex said to Blossom after a moment of thinking.

"You crawl through one of these pipes to the next room it leads to and try to get a signal on your walkie-talkie to tell your sisters..." Rex began to whisper the rest of his plan to Blossom so that the mutants could not hear them.

Meanwhile the mutants alpha was having troubles of his own. He sent another group of mutants after the Slendermen, this time there were nine in this group. The numbers would make no difference how ever, the outcome would be the same as before.

* * *

Blossom readied herself to crawl through the pipe.

"I don't think I can do this." Blossom said with disgust and fear of the filth in her voice.

"Okay, I can't make you do something you don't want. So I guess we'll just wait here until one of the monsters gets into the room. I bet an arm the Slendermen win." Rex said to her in a sarcastic manner.

"Fine I'll do it, but if we survive this you'll owe me big time." Blossom told Rex before going into the pipe.

"You have my word miss Blossom." Rex told Blossom as she headed on.

While she left Rex thought to himself as he awaited to do his part.

"Well the wheels have been set in motion now we just play the waiting game."

* * *

Buttercup and Bubbles found a place to rest.

"We need to contact Blossom some how." Buttercup said outloud.

"But how do we do that? We'd have to be right on top of her to get a signal through to her." Bubbles asked her sister.

Just then static came onto the walkie. It became more clear as they started to listen more closely to it.

"Can you hear me now?" Blossom asked to see if her sisters can hear her yet.

"It's Blossom!" Bubbles said before answering. "Roger that red rover, what's your condition over."

"Um...just put Buttercup on the walkie." Blossom answered back to her sister.

"Fine the conversation was dull anyways." Bubbles said as if she was offended.

Buttercup took the walkie.

"Blossom your not going to believe what just happend to us."

"A group of horrific monsters attacked you?"

"Um yeah how'd you know?"

"I'm just cool that way. And also they came down here."

"How'd you escape?"

"That's not important right now, I need you two to do something very important for me. Now is there a dog named Opheila around any where?"

The two sisters looked at the dog they had saved and wonderd how Blossom could've possibly knew about it, but more importantly what did she want from it."

* * *

Thirty minutes passed and the Slendermen continued to advance further down the sewers.

"Assimilation 16% complete." One of them said.

"Knowledge of two humanoids down here but identity remains unknown. Details include one male and one female."

The Slendermen learned more of their rivals as they absorbed them. The more victims, the more knowledge.

Just then a one of the pipes opened releasing a pink haired teenager. The Slendermen looked upon her. Blossom realized that she just walked into a whole new danger.

"Idintity recognized, female human fits the description of Him's foe known as Blossom. Recomended course of action, Assimilate!" One of the Slendermen exclaimed. The trio of terror began to surround Blossom. She paniced but then thought of an idea.

"If you kill me you'll never know where Rex is!" Blossom said right before any of the Slendermen can touch her.

The Slendermen halted in their tracks.

"Female, idintify Rex." one of the monster demanded her to say.

"Rex Samson, the guy who was hunting you." Blossom said waiting for their next action.

"Female has identified male human as the Witch Hunter. New course of action is necessary for conquest." the Slenderman told his followers.

"My sisters and me, Him, and a colony of Canables easy. One Witch Hunter and your all scared, mabey there is something to this Rex guy." Blossom said to the monsters.

"You will lead us to him." they ordered her.

But as they came closer to Blossom a new pack of mutants arrived and attacked the Slendermen. It was then Blossom made her escape.

* * *

"Alright, it's been thirty minutes. Hail Marry time." Rex said before opening the door and charge out the door sword first.

He waited to be attacked by any of the mutants but they were running off somewhere else. Rex looks down the direction where the mutants were going and found out where they all we're heading. The Slendermen made their way to the tunnel Rex was in. One the Slendermen looks down the tunnel and makes eye contact with Rex.

"The Witch Hunter is within sight! Assimilate! Assimilate!" The Slendermen begin to chant assimilate while they stormed their way through the mutants after Rex.

Rex mearly smiled and began to run down the tunnel in the opposite direction saying to himself "It's all apart of the plan."

The chase continued until he reached a room that leads to the surface, it was possibly for worker purposes but that's aside the met Rex back in the room.

"They you are I was starting to wonder if you made it." Rex said to her.

"I have to admit, I was doubting your directions to this room but you really came through for me." she told him.

"Ya well that's why I spent the whole day in the sewers. Know thy terrains. But speaking of 'coming through' did you call your sisters?"

"Yes, now all we need to do is get out of here."

"Right then let's go."

Blossom and Rex made for the exit but as Blossom left the room to the surface she hears the door to the sewers slam shut. She looks behinde and finds no Rex outside with her.

"Rex! What are you doing?" she yelled as she tried to open the door only to discover he locked it.

* * *

Rex ran back down to the room just as the Slendermen were busting down the door.

"Witch Hunter, tonight you fall." one of them said.

The Slendermen had no more trouble with the mutants as they were falling back and retreating.

"Ah yes you've cornered me, but if you had a nose where it should be you would smell what I smell." Rex told them.

The Slendermen took time to absorb the air around them and discovered one substance in the air.

"Gasoline." one of them said.

"Complements of the Powerpuff Girls." Rex said as he pulled out a match box.

"You wouldn't dare." the Slenderman said to Rex.

"I hope the canables like Barbeque." Rex said before igniting the match.

The air burst into flames. The Slendermen just stood there ground as the wall of fire ingulfed them, burning them to dust. It continued to travel through the sewer system turning all the mutants that escaped into nothing but a crisp corpse, that is for the ones lucky enough to have some evidence of their body left.

* * *

Blossom dodged the explosion as it blew the door off. It wasn't long until her sisters came to her aid.

"Blossom, what the heck happend!?" Bubbles asked her sister.

"He still in there!" she yelled out.

The three went into the room to find Rex. No trace of him was found.

"Blossom nobody could've survived that." Buttercup points out to her sister.

"He may of been crazy but he died a hero." Blossom said.

"I'm not cra...well okay, yes, I am but that still insulting." Rex yelled startling the girls.

"Your that Witch Hunter guy, you survived this, and OMG your naked!" Buttercup pointed out.

"Hehehe." Bubbles chuckled quietly.

"Right well, never said my close were immortal. Now take me to your tailor." Rex said.

The girls lead him to the nearest clothes shop. There Rex tried several new looks. One look of a Prep boy, reciveing approval from only Blossom. Another look of a Hippie, which Bubbles liked. Then a look of a Punk Rocker, that caught Buttercups likeness. Finally he found clothes similar to his previous attire making him look the part of a Witch Hunter once again.

"Well I've seen enough for one day." Buttercup said.

"We still got one more thing to deal with BC, we need to have a little talk with Him again." Blossom told her sister.

"Your right pink one which is why I called him here." Rex said with a smile on his face.

"YOU WHAT!?" the girls yelled in unison.

Just then Him appeared in front of the girls and Rex on his throne of chaos.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Him asked with a smirk.

"That would be me." Rex said catching Him's attention.

"Now mister Him, did you truly think you would walk away from this Scott free?"

"Still do, I never pay for my crimes." Him answered with pride in his voice.

"Well there's a new sheriff in town...sville." Rex said back to Him.

"Oh really, what makes you so special?"

"I was hoping you'd ask me that. Mister Him if you'd be kind enough to bring up a visual window to the past for us all to view."

"With pleasure." Him caused a burst of flames to explode inches away from where Rex was standing, but Rex did not flinch.

"Now please show us the history of monsters in the world from the beging of time to the year 1812."

"Ofcourse my sir."

A history of tormenting humanity can be seen in the flames. The visual continues until it reaches the year 1812.

"Ah, that's when monsters were monsters. Those were the days." Him said out loud as if he sounded like he longed for those days to happen again.

"Right, now show us all the monsters attack on humanity from the year 1812 to now." Rex retorted.

The visual continued, only now it was different. A legacy of monsters being stopped, and more then often killed, by Rex. The history finally reached the present time and came to a stop.

Rex then walked through the fires and looked Him in the face, who no longer had a grin on his face but the look of fear in it's place.

"Now run." Rex told Him, and that's exactly what he did. He ran with no smart comment to say as he fled.

The girls were shocked to see Him scared of someone.

"Hey anyone want a hamburger? I'm thinking of getting a Hamburger."

The girls were perplexed by Rex's attitude.

"That's it I'm going to bed. Mabey things will make more sense in the morning." Buttecup said.

"Right see ya later Butternaitor, after all I'm staying for the whole week." Rex said.

"What!?" All the the girls yelled.


	5. Monday

Back in the Puffs, the girls were sleeping. That is until the alarm went off. The girls reluctantly woke up, they did have to get ready for school after all. But the fact that they stayed up until 1:34 at night did not help them find their inner morning personality.

"Ah do we have to get up? Can't we just skip one day of highschool?" Buttercup said trying to block out the alarm clock with her pillow over her head.

"We've missed to many days already." Blossom answered her sister.

With that the girls got ready for the day ahead of them, after yesterday nothing else could really surprise them. That is until they went down stairs and saw their dad talking to a familier face.

"...but that's just what happend ya know?" the Professor said.

"Uh Hu, I know what ya mean." Rex answered.

"Hey what are doing here? Dad that's the Witch Hunter!" Buttercup said.

"Why hello there girls, say this Witch Hunter is a stand up guy." Professor told his daughters.

"Now I have much work to do. Have a nice day at school girls. Nice to of met you Rex." Proffesor said, shacking Rex's hand before leaving the room.

"I like your dad." Rex said to the girls.

"He is a pretty likable guy." Bubbles responded.

"That's not important right now, how did you find out where we lived?" Blossom asked.

"Well when you have no secret identity and your the cities heroes, all you really need to do is ask anybody on the street where you lived." Rex answered.

"You got lucky on that part. What do you want?" Buttercup asked.

"Well I figured if I'm going to be in town for a week I figured I should make friends with the local heroes. So what you want to do today?" Rex asked them.

"We are going to school, you are going to leave us alone." Blossom told him.

"What did I do to you?" Rex asked.

"Anyone who can scare Him is someone to be feared." Blossom told him.

"Ah, I get it now. I'm the new playground bully. Well what can I do to get ya girls on my side?" Rex asked them.

"HUDDLE!" Blossom yelled and the girls huddeled together.

"We could make or slave." Buttercup suggested to the group.

"No, we all remember how that went down last time." Blossom reminded her sister.

"How bout we make him do our school work instead?" Bubbles suggested.

"I some how doubt a guy from the year 1812 knows what 76 x 12 is Bubbles." Blossom said.

"Well I don't even know that and I was born this century." she answered back.

"Wait. I just got an idea. If he can do this then he's gold." Blossom told her sisters before breaking the huddle. They all turned back to Rex, who was waiting for their answer.

"All right Rex, if you can get us VIP's to the next Beauty concert then..."

"Got it, already on it." Rex said with a smile on his face.

"What?" Blossom asked.

"I'll get your tickets."

"How exactly are you going to do that?"

"Trust me, I've been around." Rex said to the girls before leaving.

* * *

At school the girls were trying to catch up on their sleep before class starts, but it was rather difficult since their friends were tring to talk to them.

"So what did you girls do yesterday?" Robin asked.

"No talking, must sleep." Buttercup said.

The morning bell then rang and the kids got to their seats whilethe girls forced themselves awake for the class.

"Uuuhhhh!" the girls groaned.

The teacher then came in. No surprise it was , she decided to move up in teaching as her students moved up in grades.

"Alright class, it's time to get out your textbooks and turn to page..." she was interrupted by the class door being slammed open.

"Ello there students." it was Rex, but he was in a post man delivery outfit with a obviously fake beard.

"Is there any Poderpuffy girly girls?" the class chuckled even Bubbles, but her sisters did not find the joke humorous.

"If you mean the Powerpuff Girls then yes. May I ask you what you want with them?" Ms. Keene asked him.

"YOUR RESISTENCE WILL BE NOTED!" he yelled dramatically.

"I'm sorry I don't know where that came from. But to answer your previous question, I have three VIP backstage passes to the Beauty concert for them tonight. Complements of a Mr. Samson, ah sounds like an awesome guy. Must be since he got the three of these tickets." he said with a smirk.

"Hey that's not fair, why do they get the tickets?" Princess complained.

"You never let me finish. I...er, he got enough normal tickets for the rest of the class." he then threw a bundle of tickets out from his pocket.

The class screeched with joy as they scrambled for the tickets. The girls just stood in shock. While they were in their daze Rex walked up to and saw they were in a trance. He waved his hand in one of their faces but was not acknowledged. He just put the tickets in their hands, smiled slightly and made his way to the exit.

"Ah, can't forget you teacher person. Here's a ticket for you. Chow!" he said, tiping his hat to Ms. Keene, making his leave.

The rest of the day went by and the girls stayed in their trance. It became 5:30 in the day and finally the girls came to.

"What just happend?" Buttercup asked.

The girls then looked into their hands and found the passes.

"Oh, now I remember." she said.

"Ah, look at the time!" Bubbles yelled.

"Quick, if we hurry we could still make it." Blossom said. The girls then hurried to the concert.

* * *

Rex looked at the time, it was already 5:58.

"Come on girls, I held up on my part of the deal." He muttered to himself.

Just then he saw the girls arrive. He went to greet them.

"Ah, fabulous. You finally arrived." he said to them.

"Come now much to show you and only so much time." he led them backstage.

He showed them all there was to see, the instruments, the wardrobe, and even saved the best for last.

"Ah, but we can't forget the reason your all here now can we. Let me introduce you to my personal friend, Beauty." Rex lead them into one of the dressing rooms. In there was none other then the famous singer that the girls came to see.

"Hey there, you must be Rex's friends." She said.

Beauty's appearance was very similar to the girls themselves, probably why they liked her so much. Her hair was as yellow as Bubbles but as long as Blossoms. It went down to her waist and was braided in a black hair band. Her eyes were as yellow as honey. Yellow, seeming to be her signature color, it only made sense her outfit was yellow as well. She was dressed in a cheerleader uniform.

"Rex! You know Beauty?" Blossom said to him in shock.

"Well Ofcourse I know her she's only like the biggest popstar in the world." he said bluntly.

"That's not what I ment and you know it." she retorted.

"Um, excuse miss Beauty but how do you know Rex." Bubbles asked her nervously.

"I met him at one of my concerts when I was 15. He saved my life." she answered.

"what happend?"

"Some psycho planted a bomb on stage during the concert. Rex found it but he couldn't deactivate it."

"What did he do!?" Bubbles asked with excitement.

"The only thing he could do, he swallowed the bomb whole and it exploded inside his gut. He then burbed out fire for the next few weeks." Beauty finished her story.

The giwere had mixed reactions to this story, not knowing weather they should be shocked, disgusted, or just thunderstrucked. Rex just stood next to them smiling about that memory with foundness.

"Those were the days." he said.

"You sound like you yearn for those days Rex." Buttercup said to him.

"No, I'm just saying those were the days."

"Wait, that happend when you were 15 how old are you now?" Blossom asked.

"16." Beauty answered.

"You two met last year?" she asked them both.

"Eeyup. Been coming to every concert for free since then." Rex answered.

"So is that why you are staying here for a week then?"

"Part of the reason." he answered.

"What's the rest of the reason then?"

"That's classified." he said coldly.

Before Blossom can ask anymore questions Beauty interrupts.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but do have a concert to preform." Beauty said hinting for the others to get out of the door way.

"Oh, Ofcourse." the girls and Rex said in unison.

The group followed Beauty to the stage and stopped and waited in the VIP section.

Beauty began the concert with a song you might know as 'The Best Damn Thing' by Avril Lavigne. The girls and even Rex would sing along when the chorus came up.

Let me here you say hey hey hey

Alright

Now let me here you say hey hey ho

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door

Even though I told yesterday and the day before

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab

And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams

My cinderella story scene

When do you think they'll finally see

That your not not not going to get any better

You won't won't won't get rid of me never

Like or not, even though she's a lot like me

We're not the same

And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle

You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal

Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen

I'm the best damn thing your eyes have ever seen

Alright, alright

Yeah

I hate it when a guy doesn't understand

Why a certain time of month I don't want to hold his hand

I hate it when they go out, and we stay in

And they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends

I found my hope, my dreams

My Cinderella story scene

Now everybody's gonna see

That your not not not going to get any better

You won't won't won't get rid of me never

Like or not, even though she's a lot like me

We're not the same

And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle

You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal

Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen

I'm the best damn thing your eyes have ever seen

Give me an A! Alway give me what I want

Give me an V! Be very very good to me

R! Are you gonna treat me right?

I! I can put up a fight

Give me an L! Let me here you scream loud

Let me here you scream loud

One, two, three, four

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams

My cinderella story scene

When do you think they'll finally see

That your not not not going to get any better

You won't won't won't get rid of me never

Like or not, even though she's a lot like me

We're not the same

And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle

You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal

Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen

I'm the best damn thing your eyes have ever seen

Let here you say hey hey hey

Alright

Now let me here you say hey hey ho

Hey hey hey

Hey hey hey

Hey hey hey

I'm the best damn thing your eyes have ever seen

Beauty finished the song and looked back at Rex giving him a wink. The girls noticed this and smiled mischievously.

"Well it seems like someone has a crush." Blossom said.

"Really now, who?" Rex asked.

"Beauty." she answered.

"Oh really now, who's the lucky fellow?" he asked not knowing.

"Well we know she doesn't like him for his brains at least." she said sarcastically.

"It's you, you idiot." Buttercup answered his question.

"What? No. We're only friends, nothing more." he answered back.

"You mean to tell us that you know the popstar Beauty, and never once thought of being then her friend?" Blossom asked him.

"..." Rex just stood there with his cheeks turning red.

"Ah ha! You do like her." Bubbles said to him.

"Silience! Rex loves no one but Rex...and my dog Opheila." he answered.

"Oh here comes Beauty everyone shutup." Bubbles said wanting to see where this would go.

Beauty walked off stage for a short breake.

"Hey, what you all talking about?" she asked kindly.

"Oh nothing." Blossom said trying to fight the smile on her face, as were her sisters.

"Well I'm going to change my outfit real quick, and you Rex I'm going to need you to come with, now follow." she ordered him.

The girls looked at him with smirks on their faces as Beauty left.

"Ya here that? Needs you in the changing room." Buttercup taunted.

"Stop it, before you put any ideas in my head and ruin this for me." he ordered her.

"Rex, come on." Beauty said.

Rex followed Beauty while he could here the girls snickering and whispering among eachother.


	6. Monday: Prison Break

Rex followed Beauty to her tour bus.

"Hey, why we going here for you to change clothes? Come to think of it why did you need me at all?" Rex asked.

"Well, actually there was something else I needed you to do." Beauty said to him.

Beauty walked up the buses stairs. Rex could not help but to peek up her cheerleader skirt. His face grew red.

"Great, now they put it into my head." he said before following her in.

Rex walked in as Beauty wanted him to. She was behinde a curtain changing. Rex waited and looked around the bus. It was very...pink. Beauty finally came back out from behinde the curtain, now dressed in yellow pants and wearing a light yellow top.

"Its in there." she said to Rex pointing to the buses closet.

"Your clothes?" he said.

"No...well yes but, every night I hear something in that closet and it does not sound friendly. I want you to inspect it." she demanded.

"As you wish Beauty." he responded.

He inspected the closet but found nothing. While he was inspecting Beautys closet, she was busy inspecting other aspects of Rex. When he finished and found nothing Beauty quickly averted her eyes.

"Go ahead and say it, you think I'm crazy." she said dissapontied.

"No your not. Your no more crazy then I am still sane. And besides I smell sulfur." He said as he looked into the buses review mirror and noticed a glow in it.

He ran over to the mirror and pulled it out of the bus.

"What did you do that for?" she asked him.

"I needed a mirror." he answered.

"Theres a hand held mirror right here, see I'm holding right now."

"Well...that informations a little bit late now don't you think."

The two ceased their arguing. Rex held the mirror up in front of his eyes and aimed it at the closet. His eyes grew wide with astonishment. Beauty came over to see what he saw. What she saw in the mirror was horrific.

"What is that?" she asked.

"The underworld. Something broke the barrier to it and our world. With any luck the Gatekeepers spotted it in time."

"And if they didn't?"

"We are all in grave danger."

One of the keepers looked into the mirror for a second and saw Rex, he sent him a telepathic message. The power sent Rex flying. Beauty runs over to him.

"What happend?" she asked.

"I've got mail. Remember that what if something got through?"

"Yeah."

"Well we got trouble."

* * *

Meanwhile with the girls.

"Can you believe it? Rex and Beauty." Blossom said.

"Ah, I think they make a perfect couple." Bubbles said.

"I know one thing, I'm going to hold this over his head for so long." Buttercup said.

"Now Buttercup don't give him a hard time for this, just save it and use it for ammo when you need to." Blossom told her before snickering.

"You know they've been gone for a while, should we go get them?" Bubbles asked.

"I would hate to interrupt their moment but she does have the rest of a concert to perform. Let's go get them." Blossom said.

Her and her sister then flew off to find the couple.

* * *

Rex and Beauty looked at the closet. It grew darker until finally nothing can be seen in it. The darkness then went back into the closet. The further it went back, it began to reveal a figure. It was a tall bulky figure with a sack over his head. In his hand he held a massive sledge hammer.

"What's that thing?" Beauty asked.

"That...that's a Gatekeeper. Well not a real one, whatever his true form is he's hiding it behinde this form." Rex explained.

"What should we do?"

"We are facing an unknown force that was probably imprisoned for a very good reason. So we should...run!" Rex yelled.

The two made a run for the door and the beast went after them. Beauty got out the bus but before Rex could get out the monster grabbed him and pulled him back in. Beauty saw through the window, the silhouettes of the two. The beast was slamming Rex against everything in the bus before tossing him out the window. Rex hit another vehicle in the parking lot. Beauty ran over to him as he was getting back up. He was in a daze but being immortal he suffered no damage. The monster then stepped off the truck.

"Change of plans, you get the girls and I'll distract him." Rex said.

Just then the girls landed next to the duo.

"Wow, you work fast." Rex said to Beauty.

"I really do." she said.

"So you like bashing popstar do ya. Well now your going to be seeming stars." Buttercup said him the beast.

The monster just looked at them reading his sledge hammer.

"Going to be tough to find a new place to give you lumps." Blossom said.

The Beast charged towards the girls and swung his hammer at them. They dodge and attack him all at once. They fly around him so fast they build up a tornado powerful enough to left him up into the air and rapidly punched him while he was in the air. The beast extended his hand out and caught Buttercup. The tornado died out and he landed back to Earth and through Buttercup at one of the cars. Bubbles and Blossom regrouped with Rex and Beauty.

"What is that thing?" Blossom asked.

"Some kind of shapeshifter." he answered.

The beast picked his hammer back up and attacked the girls and Rex. Blossom uses her ice breathe only for the beast to breake the ice around him sending shards of ice back at her. Bubbles bite him on the head but this had no effect on him, he just plucked her off his head and flung her away. Buttercup took a much more effective approach by smashing him with the car he through her into early.

"Ha! That's what I call taking care of business." she said with pride.

The beast broke through the car and grabbed BC. He head butted her and then tossed her to the side, dazed. He then lefted his hammer and was ready to swing it down on hlighting is stopped when Rex leaps on his back and tries to choke him out. The beast slammed his back against the floor causing Rex to let go in pain. He then directed his hammer to Rex, but is sent flying by a bolt of lighting. The girls and Rex look around to see that it was Beauty that sent the bolt. They all were to shocked to say anything.

"What...WHAT?" Rex said in shock.


	7. Monday: Heroes are made

"What?" Rex yelled.

"When can you do that?"

"I don't know it just happend when I got this really bad headache." Beauty explained.

"Hey you guys are forgetting someone." Buttercup said.

Meanwhile in the pile of ruble that the beast was thrown into began to rumble. From it burst the true form of the Beast. A dog-like body and legs, with four tentacles on his back with a mouth at the center of them, and a ptyrldectal head with razor sharp teeth. It roared and then ran off into the stage. The girls followed it but it took a new form before they could find it.

Rex went to Beauty still shocked as to how she got her powers.

"When did you start getting these headaches?" he asked her.

"They started nine months ago but this is the first time this has happend." she answered.

"What happend nine months ago that could've..." he stopped talking as the two came to a realization.

"The blood transfusion." they said in unison.

"What?" Blossom asked the two when she returned.

"Nine months ago Beauty needed a blood transfusion and we share a blood type so I gave her the blood she needed." he explained to her.

"Wait how could you donate blood? You can't even bleed, your cursed remember." Blossom asked him.

"Thank you for reminding me of that Blossom. But to answer your question they had to stick the needle through my eye and..." he was stopped by Blossom. She didn't want to hear anymore about the operation.

"Sorry I asked. Any ways we can't find that thing. What now?"

"A shapeshifter like that can only take the forms of a vision in the mind of a victim he had made a telekinetic connection with." Rex explained.

"He could've done that with anyone on the bus." Beauty answered him.

"I know that, even you can be his connection. But no time for you to worry about that, go and finish you concert before the crowd riots. We got this under control." he told Beauty.

"If you say so." she answered back with concern in her voice. She then went back to the stage.

Blossom looked at Rex with a 'I-know-your-lying-about-this-situation-through-your-teeth' look.

"Do you really think we have this under control because it seemed like he was winning that fight last I checked?" she asked him.

"Ofcourse we don't have it under control. If my guys (the Witch Hunters) were still around he would've been slain hours ago." he answered her.

"But we can't let Beauty worry about that right now."

"Ya about that, what's the deal with you and Beauty? Usally your crazed and hyper, but with her she's just like 'down boy'." Blossom asked him.

"..." Rex had no response to that.

"You really do like her don't you?" Blossom asked.

"Immortality comes with its burden. One of those is you soon learn no commitment is long term, weather you want it to be or not." Rex explained.

The two then parted ways after a moment of silence.

* * *

Beauty then returned to the stage with the crowd cheering. She then went onto sing 'Hot' by Avril Lavigne.

Your so good to me, baby baby

I want to lock you up in my closet

When no one's around

I want to put your hand in my pocket

Because your allowed

I want to drive you into a corner

And kiss you without a sound

I want to stay this way forever

I'll say it loud

Now your in and you can't get out

You make me so hot, you make me wanna drop

You're so ridiculous, I can barley stop

I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream

You're so fabulous, your so good to me, baby baby

Your so good to me, baby baby

I can make you feel all better

Just take it in

And I can show you all the places

You've never been

And I can make you say everything

That you've never said

And I'll let do anything

Again and again

Now your in and you can't get out

You make me so hot, you make me wanna drop

You're so ridiculous, I can barley stop

I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream

You're so fabulous, your so good to me, baby baby

Your so good to me, baby baby

Kiss me gently

Always I know

Hold me, love me

Don't ever go, yeah

You make me so hot, you make me wanna drop

You're so ridiculous, I can barley stop

I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream

You're so fabulous, your so good to me

You make me so hot, you make me wanna drop

You're so ridiculous, I can barley stop

I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream

You're so fabulous, your so good to me, baby baby

Your so good to me

As the concrete went on Rex and the girls continued to look for the beast. Rex thought ahead and got his dog Opheila to track the sent of the beast. Meanwhile the girls inspected every inch of the stage on the topside. Opheila lead Rex under the stage until they met a dead end.

"Nice try, but I know your there." Rex said while behinde him a figure appeared.

Rex turns to see the beast has taken the form of Rex himself.

"Who's that handsome guy?" Rex said sarcastically.

"Listen here whatever you are, this world is very dear to me and if you do anything to harm it..." he started in a serious tone.

"You'll what, I only want what all others want. My freedom and survival." the beast answered.

"But at the cost of others?" Rex answered back.

"If a wolf kills a deer does anyone call him evil or wheep for the deers live?" he shot back.

"The wolf doesn't try to cause a mas genocide of his food supply. But fourtantlryey for you I believe everyone deserves a second chance so I'll ask you only once. Will you let me help you find a new home?" Rex asked him.

The beast mearly shrugged.

"One does not ask for mercy nor gives it. By the time I'm done here the Gatekeepers have lost my trail and I'll be a free entity."

"I'm sorry, I have to stop you now." Rex said with some regret in his voice.

The Beast turned and ran from his hunter. Rex and Opheila persude. By the time they got out from beneathe the stage the beast had vanished.

"Where'd he go?" Rex asked.

"Where'd who go?" he turned and saw Blossom asking him the question.

"The beast, I found him but he got away." he answered her.

He noticed that Opheila was growling at her.

"We could still find him, you search the crowd and I'll search the rest of the stage." she said but noticed a doubting look on Rex's face.

"The real one is right behinde me isn't she?" the beast said.

Rex simply shook his head in the yes motion as all three girls levitated behinde him.

"Right, always becomes a problem." he said right before using Blossoms power of flight to flee.

The girls persude him and tackled him in mid air right above the stage interrupting the concert. Rex worked his way back up onto the stage. Beauty, Bubbles and Buttercup stood their ground while they wondered which Blossom is real.

"I'm real." one of them said.

"Your so not I'm the real Blossom." the other answered back.

"I have a solution, Opheila sick him!" Rex ordered his dog who knew the sent of the beast.

This exposed the beast once more in his true form.

"Oh yeah! You lost beasty! I exposed you, the Gatekeepers are going to find you in a matter of seconds and we all could enjoy the rest of this concert monster free! WHO'S DA MAN!?" Rex yelled out for everyone to hear.

Everyone cicdd cheering for a minute.

"Okay mabey I'll never say that...like ever again." Rex said to himself.

"Wow, that thing is ugly!" Buttercup said.

"Your appearance isn't expected of your typical female human neither." the Beast shot back at her.

"Wait...What's that supposed to mean?" Buttercup asked bitterly.

"Buttercup, the second this is over you and I are going to Peach Creek. There is a friend of mine that would just be your type." Rex told her.

"You haven't won yet Witch Hunter." The Beast said to him.

"Really, because the sweat on your body would hint at the gatekeepers finding you." he said back with a smirk.

"My telepathic connection is more powerful then ever being this close to my victim."

"That would have to mean your victim is..."

"Beauty." the girls said in unison.

The Beast took a new form as Beauty fainted from the link she shared with the beast. The others caught her as she tipped over. Then they all looked at the beasts new form. It was Rex, in a tuxedo with Beauty holding onto his arm wearing a wedding dress.

"The strongest thought running through her head." Both the images spoke in unison.

"It sad really, the one thing she wants most in the world and its so far out of reach. Some of her's and the other three girls thoughts would make me blush if I had blood flow." they finished.

"You are still going down." Rex said.

He then walked over and leaned in next to Beauty's ear.

"I need you to think, think as hard as you can, think of that thing bursting out from underneath the ruble. The thing he turned into after being exposed as the fake Blossom."

The monster began to retake its true form.

"You...you have killed me Witch Hunter!" the beast yelled in anger.

"That's right, but before you go tell me. How did you escape the underworld?"

"You don't even know do you. Hahaha, Darkness will fall soon enough Witch Hunter." the beast said.

"Whatever, your about to go up in flames anyways."Rex said as he turned and walked away.

The beast looked at hisself to see his body glowing bright.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled before exploding.

The crowd cheered for our heroes.

"Thank you Townsville!" Rex yelled into the mic.

Beauty regained conscience.

"Is he always like this?" Blossom asked her.

"Only when he wins." She answered her.

"He's fun, I can't wait to see what he has in store for us tomorrow." Bubbles said.

The others looked at her bitterly.


	8. Tuesday

Blossom woke up in a strange room. She looked around but didn't recognize the surroundings. It all seemed more like the inside of a castle, as if she were on the set of 'Game of Thrones' or something. She got up to look around her surroundings. She cautioned herself as she opened the door, not knowing what was on the other side of it. As she opened it she found Rex standing there in the door way.

"Rex, what are you doing here? Speaking of which what is here?" she asked.

"Not sure. Let's look around, shall we?" he said and went on his way.

The two could not find their friends our anyone else for that matter. But the strangest thing was every hallway and corridor they went down had a at least three doors on each wall. They also noticed they had a strange urge to open the doors and look inside them but at the same time, something in their minds was telling them not to for if they didit would be the end of them.

"Mabey just one look." Blossom said as she went for one of the doors.

"You don't want to do that." Rex said as he stopped her.

They noticed something different about one of the hallways this time. A shadow around the corner. They carefully walked ahead with Rex in the lead. They readied to attack, counted to three and leaped out from behinde the corner to see one man no older then 17. His shirt was yellow with a vertical red strip on the right and a purple collar. His pants were blue as was his hair. He was startled by the two but then calmed down as he looked at Rex.

"Rex Samson, the witch hunter who saved Peach Creek from the dawn of Evil Tim." he said to Rex.

"Eddy McGee, the loud mouth short tempered leader of the Eds." Rex answered back.

The two then smiled at eachother and gave a hug to one another.

"Glad to find you here, I'd rather have no one else help me deal with this Wierd place."

"I don't know anything else about this place, except that I don't think we should open any of these doors."

"I could of told ya that. So...who's the hottie?" Eddy asked.

"Trust me, she more of Edds type. She has a sister that would be perfect for you."

"Really." Eddy said with a smile.

"Um could we not talk about me or my sisters as if I wasn't here?" Blossom interrupted.

"Right sorry. Come guys let's stick together, find our way out of here and most importantly do not..." Rex stopped as they all began to hear what sounded like it was guys fighting. The trio ran off to investigate.

* * *

Meanwhile down the hall was Ace, leader of the Ganggreen Gang, fighting with an unarmed Leonardo, the leader of the TMNT. Even without weapons however Leo was dominating the fight. The others arrived and broke up the fight. Ace saw Blossom there.

"Ah, great what is it now? Where the rest of my gang pinkie?" he asked her bitterly.

"Come to think of it where's your sisters, Buttecup and what's her face?"

"Bubbles, you mean?" she lashed back.

"Yeah, whatever. Who the hake are you short stuff?" He asked Eddy.

"Who ya callin short, green beans?" Eddy shot back at him.

Ace was slightly shocked at his comment. After all of his smart alek comments in the past and never has anybody, other then Buttercup, has ever shot back a witty retort like he did. He had nothing more to say, mainly because he couldn't think of anything else. Eddy felt good for winning an argument for once.

"Enough, we all need to work together if we wish to find our way out of here and why we all were brought here to begin with." Rex said for all to hear.

"Now does anyone know anyother room that is not in the middle of a hallway?" he asked.

"I saw like a throne room or something a few halls back." Leo said.

"Excellent, let's contemplate the situation in there."

Eveyone made there way to the throne room to find out what this place is, how they got there, and more importantly why did they want to look into the rooms so bad.


	9. Tuesday: The nightmare house

Each captive went to their own place in the throne room. Ace went to a corner, Eddy went to where the food was at, Leonardo meditated in the center of the room, and Rex and Blossom stuck together. Rex sat on the throne while Blossom stood next to him.

"Why are we here?" she asked him.

"Because we were kidnapped. Do try to keep up miss Blossom." he answered.

"Not that you idiot, I ment here in the room with them."

"Oh, why didnt you ask? I'm surprised you haven't spotted the connection yet."

"What? There's a connection?"

"Ofcourse, we're all leaders. You lead your sisters. Ace leads the Gang Green Gang. Eddy leads the Eds. Leo leads his brothers."

"Who do you lead?"

"I led the greatest heroes ever, the witch hunters. We were the OG's."

"Ofcourse you were."

"Hey ya mook share some of that food!" Ace yelled at Eddy.

"Or what tall, green, and ugly!?" he shouted back.

"Both of ya shut it, I'm trying to channel my master." Leo told them both.

"Master, he's not the leader of his group. That can't be the connection." Blossom said.

"Then what do we have in common, it must be looking us right in the face and we can't see it."

"Ah forget ya all. I'm going to get out of here myself." Ace told the others before leaving.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Rex said.

"Oh, heaven forbid I don't act like you. What's this its one of those rooms you said not to go into. Uh oh." Ace taunted Rex as he opened one of the doors.

"Damn rebelling youth." Rex muttered to himself.

"AHAHAHAH!" Ace screamed.

The others came to his help. Rex looked into the room and saw a big black Doberman in the room. It growled and then charged at the two. Ace was stunned with fear, fourtantley Rex slammed the door in the nick of time.

"What was that?" Leo asked.

"It was that damn dog, the one that attacked me when I was young." Ace explained.

"Interresting." Rex said.

"Eddy, if you'd be kind enough to look into one of those rooms."

"No way. Not if there's one of those things behinde it."

"Relax. That dog isn't going to kill anyone here. There's five of us, not to mention a ninja, superhuman, and immortal. And only one of it."

"Fine, you take the lead though immortal."

Eddy opened the door with Rex in front of him. He looked in and saw his worst fear, his older brother.

"..." Eddy was scared silent.

Rex then closed the door.

"Right so every room we go into makes are worst fears into a reality." Rex said.

"That answers one mystery, leaves so many more." Blossom said.

Then a roar is heard down the corridors.

"What was that?" Blossom asked.

"What ever brought us here." Leo answered.

"Well it picked the wrong victims this time didn't it. We are Americans, we don't fear things we kill them." Rex said.

"Now let's kill this thing."

"Right, anyone else not insane." Eddy said jokingly.

"Now I know who to use as bait."

* * *

"Eeyup, just standing here. Defenseless. WILL THE MONSTER GET OVER HERE ALREADY!" after an hour or so Eddy grew impatient.

Ace had fallen asleep at his station but luckily Leo was there with him. Rex and Blossom waited in one of the rooms, it already was filled with someone else's fear.

"The clown with you?" Rex asked her.

"No." she answered.

They just stared at the clown and Rex even waved hi at it.

"Don't wave hi to the clown you clown." Blossom ordered him.

"Hey can we hurry things up here!" Eddy yelled.

He then herd something staring at him from down the hall. He looked to see a old man wearing red robes.

"Your the monster?" Eddy said coldly.

The man then extended his hand and began to walk towards Eddy.

"Ya don't sweat it guys I got this one." Eddy said as he readied himself for a fight.

"Tell ya what you take the first shot." Eddy waited for him to hit him.

The very second he was touched by the man something strange happend to Eddy. He felt the very life force being drained from him and the Old man wasn't so old anymore. Luckily the others stuck to the plan. Rex came out of the room and grabbed the man. He was not effected but the pain was still the same. Blossom was trapped in the room however as the door slammed itself before she could get out. Rex and the man fought into one of the other rooms, but nothing was in it probably because of an effect the man had on the room as well.

"What the hell. Rex, Eddy, anyone...let me out."Blossom yelled.

She then felt a chill in the air. She turned and saw her worst fear, her father dead on the floor. Her sisters were still alive but seemed to of been driven mad by this fact. Buttercup remained quiet and just starred at her dead father. Bubbles was cradling her toy Octi while singing it a lullaby.

"SOMEONE LET ME OUT!" Blossom yelled and began to hit the door with all her might.

* * *

Rex and the Man stopped fighting.

"Now in order: Who are, what are you, what do you want with us?" Rex asked him.

"Old... I am old." He answerd.

"I want your youth."

"So that's what we have in common, should've guessed. You want our youth to live or you'll turn to dust is that it?"

"No, I need your Youth to survive. But I want this to end." The man said with angonny in his voice.


	10. Tuesday: Fear itself

"I want this to end." the man said to Rex.

"Why don't you just stop?" he asked him.

"That is my nightmare, I can't stop. I lived for trillions of years and do you know what I've seen over those years?"

"Everyone you've ever hurt?"

"Yes. Every person, innocent creature that ever came here. And the last look I ever see in their eyes is nothing but fear, fear that makes them ask 'why' why me? Of all the people in the universe and it had to be me?" the man stopped to collect himself.

"We aren't talking about the victims anymore are we?" Rex said to the man.

"I am an old man who has lived far past his time, and I've done that only by harming others. Do you have any idea what it's like?"

"All too well. But I can help you."

"You'd be the first to say that boy. But I am far beyound anyone's help now." his eyes began to turn red and he burst into flames vanishing from sight.

Rex looked around to find the man, but there was no sign of him left around. Rex turned and left the room. When he came out he noticed that the hall was different then when he left it. In fact so different that he clearly recognized it was not the hall he left. He looked around and felt the presence of only one thing. His room, he turned to face the door that separated him and his ultimate fear.

"I have to make sure if it is." he said as he went to open the door.

He turned the knob but only opened the door a little bit. He barely peeked into the room. All that can be described are two noises coming from the room: one, a creeking rocking chair. And the sound of a little girl softly wheeping. Rex began to shake slightly and closed the door slowly.

"Should've known." he said to himself before putting a 'do not disturb' sign on the knob. He turned around and began to walk away to find his friends.

* * *

Blossom kept hitting the door until finally it was opened. She leaped out and landed on top of the person who opened it, Eddy. They looked at eachother in the eyes and began to blush. Blossom got up quickly and Eddy stood back up as well. The two tried to avoid eye contact with each other.

"Herd ya knocking." Eddy said awkwardly.

"Ya it was scary in there." Blossom answered.

Just then the other two, Leo and Ace, came to them.

"What happend? Wheres Rex?" Leo asked.

"He got dragged into one of these rooms with the geezer." Eddy explained.

"What was he doin to ya anyways?" Ace asked.

"I don't know. He touched me and it felt like he was stilling the years of my life away." Eddy answered.

"We need to regroup in the throne room. If the witch hunter really is immortal then he'll have nothing to fear here, even from a living leech." Leo took charge of the group.

* * *

An hour passed and Rex found his way back to the others.

"'Ello there fellows. You won't believe the person I just talked to." Rex began speaking to the others.

"Where was ya?" Ace asked.

"Me? Oh, I thought it would be a great idea to get separated from the rest of the group and go it alone." Rex said sarcastically.

"What did you discover of the old man?" Leo asked him.

"Ah yes, thank you for reminding me. He is a living embodiment of time and space. He can only live by feeding off of the youth of others, but..."

"But what?" Eddy asked.

"He dosen't want to. He is tired of what he has been doing for millions of years. He just wants it to end."

"Oh I'll end it for him. First I'll get a blunt object of sonekind and then..." Eddy started.

"Hey I want in on this action. This freak tried to use my fear against me, too." Ace added.

"No! You can't kill him." Rex interrupted the bromance.

"Why the hake not?" Eddy yelled.

"This isn't a malevolent being we're talking about, this is only a creature suffering and wants it to end."

"Then let's put him out of his misery." Ace said.

"I'd have to agree, oddly enough. If he dosen't wish to live anymore then he has no right to bring us down with him." Blossom added.

"I can't believe you guys. Leo at least tell me you want to try and help this man too?" Rex said to Leo.

"...If he needs it..."Leo paused unsure.

"At least you don't just want to kill him on sight. Honestly, you mortals begin to fear something you can't understand and your first reaction is to kill it where it stands."

"Easy for you to say immortal." Eddy shot back at Rex.

"Ya, you know what Eddy it is easy for me to say because that's basically what my job as a witch hunter was back then alright. And it was only after a lifetime of bathing in a blood bath that I realized most of those people were innocent. I'm only tring to stop you people from doing something you'll end up regretting later." Rex ended is rant.

The others stopped and looked behinde Rex.

"Who'll stop him from doing something he'll regret?" Eddy asked.

Rex turned and saw the man standing there in the doorway.

"I'm sorry." The man said.


	11. Tuesday: In the end

"You don't have to do this, we can help you. Just stop before anyone gets hurt." Rex said to the old man.

"I told you, I can't stop. It's in my nature." he answered.

"Well we're not going down without a fight, right guys!" Eddy yelled.

"Ya!" the rest, minus Rex,answered.

The group entered into a formation ready to battle. The old man only continued to walk towards them. Rex was only able to stand by as a battle that can only end in tragedy for someone was about to take place. No one would listen to him, there was no chance in talking them out of this fight to the death. But worst of all he knew if he didn't help the others, they were sure to die. He had no choice but to kill the old man.

"Somebody find something to hit him with!" Eddy yelled.

Blossom used her heat vision but the old man used his teleporting powers to avoide her. He came closer until his hand was on her mouth. Her life force was leaving her body and there was nothing she could do to fight back. Rex grabbed the man off of her but lost him as he teleported away. The others looked around the room to find him. He was nowhere in sight. Suddenly everyone began to hear a noise above them. The old man was hanging on the chandelier above them, he was aging the chain holding it rapidly until it came loose. He beamed off of it as it fell and everyone else dove out of the way except for the one right under it, Rex. He was pinned by the massive ceiling decor.

"Now that he's out of the way..." the old man said.

The fight continued. Ace attempted to flee leaving the others to their fate.

"Traitor!" Eddy yelled.

"Sorry suckas, but I like living a lot more then pain." he yelled as he made a run for the door.

Just as he made it to the door the man beamed in front of him with his hand extended. He grabbed Ace by the throat and stole his life force as he held him in the air. Just then Leo leaps onto the mans back and tries to choke him to death. This causes him to drop Ace, but instead of tring to get Leonardo off of him he just grabs the arm around his neck allowing him to steal the energy even faster. Ace crawls away, rather then help Leo.

"Blossom help me get this thing off of me." Rex told her.

Blossom went to help him. Rex then turned to Eddy.

"Eddy help Ace."

"Last person that helped him just died." he answered back.

"Exactly, don't let Leo die for nothing."

Eddy then began throwing any food he can grab at the man. The man just absorbed the food until it turned rotten. Rex was finally free again and broke a piece of the chenderleer off. The man turned at him and started towards him. Rex stood his ground.

"You'll never be able to stick me with that." the man said.

"I know. That's why I have Blossom." Rex retorted.

Blossom appeared behind the old man a d used her ice breathe. The man became to dense to teleport. Ice covered his hands leaving him unable to use his power. He was now in the mercy of the others.

"You did it. You stopped me." the man said with a hint of joy in his voice.

"We'll get you out of here and you can finally live a normal life." Rex told him.

"Than..." the old man stopped as he became overwhelmed by a sudden, intense pain in his back.

The man falls into Rex's arms, dying. The others look to see Ace stabbed the man with a piece of the chenderleer.

"What did you do that for? He was beaten." Rex asked.

"..." Ace had no response.

The old man began to turn pale. He had Rex lean in so he could whisper into his ear. The others looked as Rex repeated what he was told.

"A life spent torturing others, isn't a life worth living." Rex finished repeating the mans words out loud.

"Don't worry now friend, your suffering can finally end." Rex said as he lied him down and began to walk away.

The old man used his last dying breathe to say one last thing to Rex.

"I wasn't talking about myself." he uttered before dying.

* * *

The castle turned back into a normal spaceship. Rex drove it back to Earth. He stopped in the Townsville junkyard to drop Ace off first.

"Get out!" he told Ace.

"It ain't my fault that turtle died." he said back to Rex as he was bing dragged of the ship.

"..." Rex had nothing to say to that comment.

"Ha, finally shut ya up I see. Got nothing to say for once do ya?"

"Me? Oh no, but they do." Rex said as the ships door closed and flew away.

Ace looked around to see who Rex was speaking of and he saw four Douberman dogs staring back at him.

"Oh no." Ace said back.

* * *

"He wouldn't be the one you would've chose to live if you could, hu?" Eddy asked Rex.

"Probably for the best that you don't get to choose then hu? It would make you some kind of monster."

Rex smiled.

"Come on Eddy, let's get ya home."

They arrived back at Peach Creek. Eddy got off the ship.

"Thanks for the lift, see ya later. And bring more of these little nymphs around next time ya stop by." Eddy told Rex as he left the ship, and even caused Blossom to blush.

"I'll see what I can do." Rex answered.

Eddy turned back to say one more thing.

"Oh yeah, there's still Wierd things that happen in the Cul-de-sac. We usally got it under control but should be worried?"

"Na, if things get to much for ya guys just contact me."

"Will do, see ya later."

"Where to now miss Blossom?" Rex asked.

She just looked at him as if she really needed to tell him.

"Just testing ya." he said with a smile. Blossom mearly sighed.


	12. Wednesday

It began as an ordinary day in Townsville. No crime happening or anything, just a peaceful day for all. Rex took advantage of the peace and had breakfast at a dinner, while reading the paper. He noticed someone looking at him from across the room however. Next thing he knew the stranger appeared right across the table he sat at.

"'Ello there now." Rex said awkwardly not knowing how he should react.

"You will come with me Witch Hunter." the stranger demanded.

"That depends. Were you the psycho who yelled at me last week that you'd eat my beating heart off of a silver platter and then play with my corpse?" Rex asked him.

"No." he answered.

"Alright, ya seem like a cool guy. Just let me finish my breakfast." Rex told him.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Utonium residence.

"Hurry up girls. Bubbles, is the guest room cleaned?" Blossom asked her sister.

"Guest room is ready for action." she answered.

"Buttercup, how's the bathroom?"

"Hu? Oh yeah it's clean or whatever." Buttercup answered.

"Buttercup if that bathroom is dirty or has any unmentionables..." Blossom was saying to her sister.

"And what if there not? He's only our cousin after all." Buttercup snaped back at her sister.

Just then the doorbell rang. The girls rushed down the stairs to answer the door. Blossom opened the door and the sound of a car driving away can be heard.

"Hey there cousin Dexter." Bubbles said happily.

"Right, still the same old happy go lucky Bubbles I see." Dexter answered back to her as he walked into the house.

"So what girly adventures have you been going on lately? Still fighting evil 'geniuses' that are monkeys and pink furred hill Billie monster?" Dexter asked sarcastically.

"Mabey we have. What have you been doing with your free time ya nerd?" Buttercup lashed back at him.

"Buttercup, manners." Blossom whispered to her sister.

"If you must know. I've must have stopped at least five alien invasions and oh who knows how many monster attacks on the city. See the difference between you and me my cousins is that I change things up every now and then. I don't waste my time fighting a gender reversed version of myself or a red lobster man. I remain original." Dexter said with pride.

Buttercup began to grow furious. She was ready to punch Dexter with all she has. Luckily her sisters saw the rage in her eyes and tried to calm her.

"For your information 'boy geniuse', we have had monster that would have made you wet your pants this past week." Butterrcup told him.

"Oh I'm certain." he said as he lied back on their couch with a smirk on his face.

Just as Buttercup was about to loose it, the room around the four of them began to change. The walls faded away as new one began to form around them. Dexter opened his eyes to the surprise and was left speechless as he and the girls ended up in the center of what appeared to be the meeting center of the Slendermen. As they looked around the room they saw nothing but Slendermen, as far as the eys can see.

"Ah, there you girls are." Rex said.

"Rex, what is happening?" Blossom asked.

"Oh the Slendermen, you know them right. Always looking for new ways to kill me. They never do though. A bit of warning however, they may actually succeed this time." He said to the girls.

"If we servive this, you don't." Buttercup said back to him.

Everyone then diverted their attention to a glass container that held an abnormally large brain in it.

"What is that?" Bubbles asked.

"It's the collective conscience of the Slendermen." Rex said in aww.

He quickly regained himself.

"Alright! So you guys finally caught me and my only backup. What now?" Rex said tring to be intimidating.

A moment of silence fell upon the room, until the brain spoke.

"You...Will...Save Us!" it said to Rex.

"You'll never get me... Wait what?" Rex said baffled.

"You will save the Slendermen!" Every Slenderman began chanting that phrase over and over agian.

Everyone was taken by surprise. Rex looked at the girls and didn't know what to say.

"Well... This is new." He told them.

* * *

Moments afterwards.

The Slendermen sciced their chanting and remained silence so that the the collective can speak.

"Witch Hunter, will you aid the Slendermen in their survival?" it asked Rex.

"Why should I? You'll just try and kill me afterwards."

"We had assumed you'd say that, which is why we planted a PD on every planet in the Collectives memory system."

"What does that mean? It doesn't sound good." Blossom asked.

"PD stands for Planet Destroier. If I don't help them, they'll end everything. And the Slendermen are known for not bluffing." Rex said in a serious tone.

"If we are to end then so shall the rest of the universe." the collective yelled.

Rex bit his lip angrily.

"Alright, I'll help. What is it that scares you so much that you'd threaten to make the whole universe into an endangered Spiecies and enlist my help?"

"Our prison for the mad is falling apart. We need you to go in and hit the self destruct button."

"I'm sorry did you say prison? You guys have prisoners?"

"Not of war, but of our own kind. Those who have sercumbed to the voices in their head rather then join the collective."

"Wow, your brutal. Alright I get me to help you guys but why the Powerpuffs?" Rex asked the collective.

"It is a known fact that the Witch Hunter operates at full capacity when with a group. Preferably teenage girls." the collective answered him.

"Well you make it sound wierd that way!" Rex said offended by the collective.

The girls snickered at the comment and the fact Rex was just put on the spot like that.

"You shall work your way to the center of the asylum planet. There you will find the detenatior." the collective explained to him.

"Right, quick question. Are we to survive this as well?" Rex asked it.

"..." the collective stayed silent.

"That's what I thought."

"Begin instant transmission of the hunter and companions." The collective ordered.

The girls, Dexter, and Rex began to fade away as they were being transported to the world below the Slendermen spaceship.


	13. Wednesday: Asylum of the Slendermen

The kids reappeared falling in the atmosphere of the planet below. Dexter opened his eyes to see the ground rapidly approaching and he began to scream. He didn't even notice that Rex and Bubbles were right next to him.

"What do we do now Rex?" Bubbles asked him without a worry in the world as they fell to the planet below.

"Hmm... We should find the others too. But hitting the ground will hurt. If you'd be kind enough to drop us safely off on..." he looks for a place to land.

"There." he pointed to the top of a mountain side.

Bubbles grabbed both of them and set them safely on the ground. Dexter came to.

"Bubbles, where are we? Who is that?" he asked her scarred.

"Well I..." she was stopped by Rex in mid sentence.

"Hold it right there, boyo! Do you really think I'm that stupid? Wo are you and where did you come from? Because your a soulless ginger and I don't trust you!" Rex said to Dexter.

"What are you talking about? I've been here the entire time." Dexter answered.

"You have been? Hu, your a forgettable face." Rex told him.

"He's our cousin who was coming over for the rest of the day to help us catch up in our acemid.. Acemdic..." Bubbles had trouble pronouncing the word.

"Acedemics." Dexter corrected her.

"Alright, ya seem like kid who knows his way around a switch or two. Come now, we got a world of insane monsters, your cousins to save, and get out of here before the world explodes. Should be easy enough right?" Rex said none chalontley.

* * *

Buttercup and Blossom landed on the planet below. They look across the land before them to see if they can spot their sister and friends.

"Well it not so bad. Dexter is gone finally." Buttercup said with a smile on her face surprisingly enough.

"This is serious Buttercup. Bubbles is gone, Rex is an idiot who doesn't know he's in danger, and Dexter has no idea what's going on. We have to find them before something finds them first. Or if something finds us." Blossom told her sister.

"Right, whatever."

"Look around mabey we can find some proof of life around here." Blossom and Buttercup began to look around.

"Hey here's something!" Buttercup found the entrance to a hatch.

The two sisters forced it open and went into the tunnel below. The tunnel was dim lited but enough of it was visible enough for them to walk through. It seemed as if it was abandoned for years. The metallic walls rusted, the lights bearly worked, and the stench of something rotting can be smelled everywhere.

"Why does it stink so bad in here?" Blossom asked rhetorically.

"I like it, reminds me of the gym." Buttercup said.

"Yes well, some of us aren't use to the stench of male activities."

"Well sorry we aren't all weak little girly girls."

"Wait, what was that?" Blossom said and stopped to listen.

Buttercup listened too, and she heard something. It was voices. They heard others arguing among each other.

"That's the sound of an argument if I ever heard one." Buttercup said.

"It must be Rex, he must have found Dexter. Oh, I could just imagen how well those two would get along. The idiot and nerd. Let's go." Blossom and Buttercup went towards the noise.

As soon as they reached the room that had the voices, they noticed that the arguing has stopped. A big rusted door stood in their way, but was easy enough to move with their combined super strength.

"Why did they stop?" Buttercup wondered.

"They must have continued to the next room. We can still catch up." Blossom told her.

The sisters went into the room. It began to get brighter as they went further into the room. Nothing seemed to be in the room, infact it seemed as if nothing has been alive in this room for centuries.

"What is this room?" Blossom asked.

"It is supposed to be a madhouse isn't it? Mabey this is like where the guys who watched them hid in." Buttercup answered her sister.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to..." Blossom stopped before she could finish her sentence.

"Expect me to what?"

"Oh you know..."

"No I don't, why don't you tell me. Or was that expected of me to not know what your talking about?"

"Come now Buttercup, you know I didn't mean..." Blossom stopped.

"Mean what? Your pride won't let you apologize when you make some stupid decision as the teams 'selfless leader'?" Buttercup turned to see her sister has came face to face with a Slenderman.

Buttercup didn't know what to do, her sister was right in front of a creature, that if touched by him, can be absorbed by it at any second. The strangest thing about the whole situation was that the Slenderman wasn't doing anything. Blossom didn't know if he was asleep, dead, or waiting for something to happen.

"Blossom." Buttercup whispered loud enough for her sister to hear her but not to awaken something asleep.

Blossom slowly looked at her sister and saw her pointing twoards the wall. She looked at the wall and saw four more Slendermen looking at the wall. She searched the rest of the room and saw Slendermen standing at every edge of the room, but only standing near the walls. They seemed to be in a catatonic state or a trans of some kind. Blossom spotted the exit and pointed it out to her sister.

"Buttercup, the exit." she said as quietly as possible.

"Great let's go. Come on."

"I'll catchup."

"I'm not leaving you, now come on."

Blossom knew her sister would not leave her with the Slendermen so she had no choice but to escape the room with her. She slowly backed up but did not see what was behinde her. She stepped on a piece of old metal. The sound it made awoke the Slenderman.

"Ooops." Blossom said. She saw that the Slenderman was about to say something.

"A..." he could bearly speak.

"A..."

"A what?" Blossom asked.

"Ass..."

"Ass? Didn't know the Slenderman thought of us that way." Blossom said sarcastically.

"It's called man after all." Buttercup said to her sister jokingly.

"Assimilate!" he finished.

"Assimilate!" he reached for Blossom.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed but managed to doge in the nick of time.

All the Slendermen came awake. The girls took flight and made for the exit. The girls had no time to close the door behinde them leaving an exit for the monsters. The men followed them out the room.

* * *

Back with the others on the surface.

"And that's when we stopped the demon from destroying the concert." Bubbles was speaking to Dexter.

"Hu, well Ofcourse I'd need proof of this event." Dexter said doubting her.

"Proof? Alright I'll introduce you to Beauty when we get home." Rex told him.

"You know Beauty?" he asked him.

"He sure does. He's her boyfriend." Bubbles whispered to Dexter.

"I'm going to investigate over there, you two...do something." Rex said as he ran ahead.

The two stood around not knowing what to do or talk about.

"So...what do you have on yor Christmas list?" Bubbles started.

"I'm 15, I don't have a Christmas list." Dexter told her.

"I have one!" Rex yelled out in the distance.

"Both of ya get over here!" he told them.

They came to him as fast as they could. Rex showed them a hatch. It was similar to the one Blossom and Buttercup found, except for the fact it was closed still.

"Miss Bubbles, if you'd be kind enough to open it?" Rex asked Bubbles.

"What are you insane?" Dexter asked Rex.

"Probably." Rex answered him.

"We have no idea what's down there."

"Exactly, could be a way out. Or an army of insane monsters bent on our destruction. Only one way to find out." Rex went down the hatch and the others followed.

"Let's have a look around shall we?" Rex said.

The three woundered down an endless hall until they reached a door.

"Let's open it." Rex said then looked at Bubbles.

"Oh, right. Hehe." She went to open the door.

"Now follow me team awesome. TO VICTORY!" Rex yelled.

"Wait right there. Why exactly are we following you? And where are we heading anyways?" Dexter questioned him.

"You dare question me!? The Witch Hunter!"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Oh, alright just checking." Rex smiled and turned around.

He walked towards the door way ignoring Dexters questions. he stopped in his tracks and backed up back into the hallway with Dexter and Bubbles. A Slenderman followed him in.

"Assimilate!" he touched Rex but nothing happend.

"Ha, some one is all dried up it would seem. What ya gonna do now?" Rex asked the monster mockingly.

The Slenderman thought for a minute. Then had an idea.

"The death of oneself is worth the cost if it assures the death of others!" the Slenderman said.

"Wait what? What does he mean by that?" Dexter asked worryingly.

"SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED!" the Slenderman yelled.


	14. Wednesday: Dawn of Madness

"We're all going to die!" Dexter yelled.

"But that'll hurt." Rex said back to him.

"Wait my brain is thinking." Rex told the others.

He pulled out his blade and held it against the slendermans throat.

"Human weaponry will prove futile in this task, witch hunter. As soon as you cut me, the implosion will commence." The Slenderman boasted.

"I know, it's not for you. It's so I could do this." Rex swung his sword at the wall.

The sword pierced a chain on the wall and down, in the doorway, an emergency door fell. It must have been set up so that when the station was overrunned they can seal them off.

"Duck and cover!" Rex yelled as he ran for cover.

Dexter and Bubbles ran for cover, too. The Slenderman was began to beat on the door. His fellow prisoners joined him but were unaware of his self destruction. The explosion was powerful enough to blow the door off the wall.

* * *

"What was that?" Buttercup asked as a huge boom can be heard.

"It came from over there." Blossom lead the way.

The two entered the room and saw every Slenderman in the room has been blown into a billion little bits.

"Something killed the Slendermen." Blossom said.

"That would be me." Rex said walking out from the smoke covering the doorway he stood in.

"Your alive. What about our sister?" Buttercup asked.

"And cousin?" Dexter said put out.

Him and Bubble came up behinde Rex.

"Sadly enough they died. But they lived fourtantley." Rex told Blossom and Buttercup.

The sisters just looked at him as if he were mad.

"That's real good Rex." Blossom said fakingly.

"Your insane!" Buttercup told him.

"I just thought he was an idiot." Dexter said under his breathe.

"I'm not an idiot. I'm they idiot." Rex said.

Bubbles snickered at the comment.

"Hey chosen one! Theres something behinde you." Dexter told him.

A Slenderman appeared behind him. It reached for him but Rex dodged in the nick of time. The others scattered but another one crept out from the shadows and aided his brother.

"Get out of the room!" Rex commanded them.

Everyone dodged the Slendermen and escaped the room. The men tried to corner Rex by blocking the doorway as he was the last one to leave. They made extra effort to capture him. Rex grabbed their sleeves and turned their arms, forcing them to touch eachother.

"Danger! Extermination destined to happen." one of the Slendermen said.

"You don't say." Rex said with a smirk before leaving. The room.

The kids ran for it as the two Slendermen were absorbing eachother.

* * *

"Wow, did you all see what I did back there? That was so Crash Bandicoot of me. I totally went Crash Bandicoot on them back there." Rex said proudly.

"What will happen with them if they absorb each other, anyways?" Blossom asked.

"Oh, I'm sure nothing horrible will come from it." Rex answered her.

A roar can be heard from down the corridor.

"However, we may want to keep moving." Rex suggested.

The others continued ahead. Hours past and the kids kept walking. Finally they heard a voice on a old intercom in the hallway.

"WITCH HUNTER!"

"Ahahaha!" everyone screamed.

"It is I, the Slenderman collective! You are nearing the control room!"

"You mean I'm close? How are you tracking us?" Rex asked.

"Forigen life forms are shown on the graph! It allowed us to send in the food source for our imprisoned brothers!"

"Food!?" Dexter said worried for his own well being.

"Great then tell me am I hot or cold?" Rex started towards various derections.

"Proceed down the right corridor! And Witch Hunter, beware an unknown live form is in the control room."

"Something in the control room. We're not going down that way are we?" Dexter said cowardly.

"It's not what's in the control room that scares me." Rex said.

"What is it that worries you? The fact we are in the asylum of the Slendermen or that we have no way out even if we win?" Buttercup asked him.

"Niether. It's the fact that we have not encountered any Slendermen since we heard that roar. Am I the only the one that has noticed that?" Rex said.

"He's right it's been hours and we haven't saw anything." Blossom agreed.

"But let's not stay around to find out. Come now no time to waste." Rex lead the way.

The others looked at him with strange faces once more and then followed him. The group went down the hall the collective told them to take. It was not long before they reached a sealed door. It was bulky and appeared to be double locked. On the door was the sentence 'Warning: Intensive Care'.


	15. Wednesday: Rise of Zalgo

"Girls, force this door open." Rex ordered.

"What!?" they yelled.

"What? Oh sorry, please open the door."

"No! The fact that it says in bright, big, red letters 'Warning: Intensive Care'." Blossom explained.

"Well the only chance we have to get out of here is through that door. And the sooner we get out of here the sooner we can go back to arguing amongst each other with out the threat of a asylum full of monsters chasing us." Rex answered.

"Well, I guess we can't argue with that." Bubbles answered.

"Fine." Buttercup agreed.

"But...Fine, if it'll get us out of here." Blossom couldn't think of anything to argue against that logic.

The girls forced the door open. It was greatly reinforced, taking all three of the girls to open it. They continued inside the room. It was already different then the other rooms in the asylum, one of the key noted difference was that there were Slendermen in this one. But instead of them being allowed to roam free they were imprisoned behind cages, each one having there own cage. Within the cage they had several chains around their neck, arms, and legs attaching them to the walls and floor.

"Hu, would of thought it would be worse." Rex said.

"What happend to them? They aren't even putting up a fight. Do they even know we're here?" Blossom questioned.

"Don't question the fact that we could get through a room full of these things safely." Dexter said quietly.

Blossom looked around and saw Rex looking at some of the signs on the cages.

"What are you doing Rex?" She asked him.

"Every one of these guys, there from battles with the Witch Hunters. I recognize every single location they were found and the time it took place." Rex told her.

"So we're in a room full of these things that has a score to settle with you?" Dexter asked.

"In a sick comedic way, yes." Rex answered him.

"Are you girls done talking? Let's get going." Buttercup commanded them.

The group went into the next room. It was the room before the control room.

"What is this place?" Bubbles asked.

"It's a giant cotton candy maker!" Rex yelled.

Blossom and Buttercup looked at eachother with blank faces due to his remark. Bubbles however applauded with joy at the comment.

"You fool it is a teleporter." Dexter said bitterly.

"I knew that." Rex said back.

"This is perfect. It still appears to be functioning. I could use this to teleport us back to the teleporter in my secret lab." Dexter said.

"Secret Lab?" Everyone asked.

"I mean, uh..." Dexter grew nervous.

"That's all and good Dexter but I still have a job to finish. You get the thing up and running and I'll be back in an instant." Rex told the others.

"Why are you going to do this still? We could escape." Blossom asked him.

"Because, one if the Slendermen are afraid of this place then so should the rest of the universe, and it has to be destroyed. Secondly, I need to know what caused the breach in the security system. Why is every prison in the universe falling apart?" Rex asked.

Rex then continued into the control room. The door to it closed behinde him.

* * *

He went into the next room and saw someone in the control room. He recognized the figure.

"I don't believe it, Nightmare Spawn. I thought you were just myths." Rex said to the man.

The man looked at Rex. He had pale skin and black hair, the skin of his mouth was missing forming a huge grin on his face, weather he wants to grin or not.

"Witch Hunter. Have not seen your kind for centuries." the nightmare spawn said to him.

"In order, where did you come from? How did you get here? And what do you got against the Slendermen?" Rex asked him.

"..." He did not answer Rex.

"Rude, ignoring me." Rex said.

"I would tell you Witch Hunter but Zalgo is coming. Goodbye." The spawn vanished into thin air.

Rex looked at the security cameras and saw some kind of abomination coming down the hall towards the kids.

"Oh no, super Slenderman. Marvelous." Rex said to himself.

* * *

"It's ready to go." Dexter said as the teleporter is up and working.

"We just need to wait for Rex now." Blossom said.

"Uh, who's that?" Bubbles asked as she saw the Zalgo come into the Intensive Care.

The others looked as it looked back at them. The girls readied for battle but via miracle, all the Slendermens cages opened. They were released and attacked the nearest thing, Zalgo.

"Way to go Rex." Blossom said under her breathe.

Rex came back out of the control room, running.

"Start the transporter! I shut down the force field and the collective are going to come at it with everything they got. What's that thing?" Rex looked at Zalgo who has absorbed the other Slendermen.

"No time to answer." Dexter said as he activated the teleporter.

The Slendermen collective launched every bomb they had at the planet turning it into nothing but floating ruble. The kids however reappeared in Dexter's Labatory.

"Hey cool place." Rex said.

"So this is your lab?" Buttercup said not impressed.

"Yes now get out of my Labatory!" Dexter yelled at everyone.

"You didn't say please." Rex said sarcastically.

"Please get out." Dexter said bitterly.

The girls flew out of the lab and went back home. Rex and Dexter walked out of his lab together.

"What a day." Dexter said.

"You want to get a bite to eat? All that running around made me hungry." Rex asked him.

"...Sure, why not." Dexter answered.

Rex and Dexter then proceeded to the nearest restaurant for some well deserved resting time.


	16. Thursday

A nice stormy day in Townsville. The sky was cloudy but not a drop of rain has fallen, and not a ray of sunshine made it through the clouds. Just a nice cloudy, gray sky.

"Ah isn't this the perfect day, Opheila?" Rex asked his dog.

"Bark!" Opheila answered him.

"Are you talking to the dog?" Beauty asked Rex as she appeared right behind him with the other girls.

"Ah girls, how's the training going?"

"Pretty good, Beauty already knows how to make a sun beam." Bubbles said sickly sweet.

"Marvelous." Rex said.

"It can only last for a couple of seconds but still, it's a start." Beauty told him.

"Bark! Bark!" Opheila started to bark at something.

"What's she doing?" Buttercup asked.

"She must smell a new monster." Rex explained.

"Okay girls lets..." Blossom was stopped by Rex.

"Don't worry girls I got this one, you continue your training. Tata." Rex said as he and Opheila left to face the new threat.

"You think he's got this?" Buttercup asked Blossom.

"Wouldn't hurt to follow him." Blossom said as the others went on to follow Rex while remaing hidden.

* * *

On the other side of town a lion, tiger, and bear attack the city.

"That's it? You usally bark at something dangerous, Opheila. Oh well, one threat is just as deadly as the next I guess." Rex said to his dog.

Rex and Opheila went into calm the animals first. The Lion was the first to confront Rex. It growled at him for a short time. Then it roared but something strange happend to it, it's teeth had grown five inches.

"That's unusal." Rex said weirded out by the event.

The rest of the animals surrounded Rex and his dog. Their fangs had grown as well. Rex took some time to think then realized one thing.

"Vampire Lions and Tigers and Bears...Oh my." Rex said with a smile growing on his face.

The beasts lunged at Rex and Opheila who had no where to go. His eyes closed tightly as he was about to be attacked but instead of being mauled by the trio of monsters, Rex opened his eyes to see Blossom and Buttercup holding him in the air and Bubbles holding Opheila.

"What are ya doing? That was all part of my plan."Rex said to the girls.

"Oh I'm sorry, was getting mauled to death apart of your plan? Because if it is then you may want to start thinking of different strategies." Buttercup scorned Rex.

"No you twit. Just let me back down and follow Opheila, she lead you to the one responsible for this."

"What!?" Buttercup yelled at him again.

"Me immortal. Vampires no kill. Doggy tracks me. Leads you to villain. Am I going to fast for you?" Rex insulted Buttercup.

Her patience only goes so far. Buttercup decided to drop Rex 30 stories high. Rex just gave her a thumbs up for following his plan. Blossom just looked at her sister with disapproval. Rex hit the ground and was quickly overwhelmed by the monsters. The three beasts took him away and the girls put Opheila back on the ground. They did as Rex said and followed her. The monsters went to the woods and vanished but Opheila had not lost the sent.

* * *

The monsters brought Rex back to their master. Rex looked around the place of operations.

"I've seen better torture dungeons in Game of Thrones." Rex announced.

"I'm certain you have mister Samson. As I recall you had one for yourself for awhile." the mastermind said.

"I know that voice...Lord Nathean. The Vampire of Salem." Rex said as he looked up to see a man with an iron mask looking back at him.

"It has been too long Rex." Nathean said to him as his beasts surrounded Rex.


	17. Thursday: Reunion

"I must say mister Samson, once I heard around the grape vine that you were still alive I just had to look you up for old time sake." Nathean told Rex.

Rex was now bound in a straitjacket with his legs chained to the floor. Nathan's animals kept circling Rex.

"Well you know me, I always enjoy seeing a familiar face." Rex said with a smirk.

"Very funny." Nathean answered back with malice in his voice.

"Have a seat Mr. Samson." Natheans pets forced Rex to sit in a chair behinde him.

Nathean came over and sat in Rex's open lap, face to face. He moved closer until his iron mask was touching Rex's forehead. He then began to whisper to Rex.

"You know what this is about, just give me the key to get this damn thing off my head and we can go our separate ways once more." Nathean explained.

"No. Reason being: One, the Witch Hunters imprisoned you in that mask for a reason. And two, it's been two centuries man. That key has long since turned to dust. Even if I knew where it was I wouldn't let you out." Rex told the vampire.

"You lie! You have the key! Free me!" Nathean grew angry.

"Why would I free you? You killed your own family and about a dozen other fellows."

"I was evolving them."

"Evolving, killing, it all ends with death only difference is that you were the cause of one of them."

Nathean had enough. He realized arguing with Rex was pointless. He walked away and snapped his fingers. His animal, upon hearing the snap, went and retrieved an iron maiden while the bear dug a hole in the ground.

"If you won't give me my freedom then I shall take yours. If you are truly immortal then being buried alive should be just that, buried alive. I'll come to visit every century...if I remember you. Until then have a nice eternity." Nathean said to Rex with a smile probably on his face beneathe that mask.

"Oh, a straitjacket, chained legs, iron maiden and buried alive. You've made the perfect prison for me Nathean. It'll never hold." Rex said with a smile.

* * *

The girls had followed Opheila to an abandon factory building. They looked at it with concern as to what can be in it.

"You go first Blossom." Bubbles said.

"What why me?"

"Your the leader aren't you? Now lead us and go in there first." Buttercup answered her.

Opheila grew impatient and went in first to find her master.

"The dog has more guts then all of you combined." Beauty commented.

The girls blushed with a bit of embarrassment by being upstaged by a dog.

* * *

Rex was imprisoned in the Iron maiden and was being lowered into the pit.

"Remember this for as long as your sanity exsist Samson, you could have stopped this from happening!" Nathean yelled before he was lowered in.

"Any last words?" Nathean asked Rex.

"Ya, sick him!" Rex yelled.

Just then Opheila tackled Nathean. His pets dropped Rex in the pit. It ranged like a bell in there with poor Rex in it. The girls came in and took on Natheans pets. Blossom vs the lion, Bubbles vs the tiger, and Buttercup vs the Bear. Beauty went to help Rex out of the Iron maiden.

"A marvelous Beauty you control light right?" Rex asked her as he emerged.

"Ya." she answered.

"Burn the animals. There vampiric. Nathean is mine." Rex then pursued Nathean who through Opheila off of him and made a run for it.

The girls did more then well in holding their own agains the pets, but the beast would not give up. Beauty then shot concentrated beams of light at each pet turning them into dust.

"Nice job Beauty." Blossom complimented her.

"You wasted them." Buttercup praised her.

The thanks made Beauty blush. Bubbles wasn't sure how she should react, they were only animal after all.

"Well this hero stuff is easy enough. And as I remember there is still one more vampire left. Follow my lead girls." Beauty said excitedly as she flew ahead of the others after Nathean.

The others looked at eachother then followed her. Rex finally caught Nathean and connerd him.

* * *

"What now Rex? We just fight until the end of time, us two immortals?" Nathean asked him.

"Or you could surrender." Rex answered.

"Very well, if it's a duel you want then it is a duel you shall get." Nathean readied for a fight.

"It's not sword I want to extend, but a hand of friendship Nathean."

"What?" Nathean was perplexed, after everything he has done and Rex wants to be friends.

"You and I are living relics. Born the same era and still living in a changing world we are not accustomed to. If we don't have eachother then we have nothing left of our old life's. Join me and Opheila, help us help others and I will find a way to free you. I swear it." Rex explained his reasons.

Nathean calmed down and thought of what Rex was saying. He realized that Rex was right, if they did not have each other then they had nothing of their old lives. They were the last of their time in a new world. Rather then going mad alone they can stay sane together.

"Alright, I'll help you." Nathean said.

Rex smiled with joy, he was no longer alone. Just then Nathean was hit with a beam of sunlight.

"Ahahahah!" he yelled in pain as Beauty and the girls arrived.

"No!" Rex yelled.

Beauty and the Powerpuffs were perplexed, they thought they were helping Rex. Rex ran up to help Nathean, he held his head up as his body was on the floor dying.

"No, come on stay with me." Rex begged him to hang in there.

"Come now, no need to cry. At least...I'll be free fina...lly." Nathean said as he was dying.

"No I gotta save you, we're brothers practically."

"Don't worry Rex you still...have Opheila and..." Nathean stopped.

"And who? Who else is still alive?" Rex wondered who Nathean was talking about.

"The Witch." Nathean said with his dying breathe.

Rex's eyes grew wide with amazement, the witch that had cursed him is still alive somewhere in the City of Townsville.


	18. Friday

The girls readied for school. They were still concern about Rex and his condition. He did not seem to be his average self, at least not he one the girls came to know in the past week. He has not slept last night since he was told that the witch was coming. Rex wanted no interference for when she got to Townsville. He stayed up the whole night taking out all the villains of the city, and showed almost no mercy twoards them.

"The weekend is finally here girls." Buttercup was happy for the week to finally be over.

"Ya! And next week is Christmas vacation." Bubbles cheered.

Blossom seemed to of been drifting away from the conversation.

"You okay Blossom?" Bubbles asked.

"Hu? Oh, yeah vacation whatever." she answered.

"What's your problem?" Buttercup asked.

"Problem? Where to begin? Let's start with the immortal Witch Hunter who is slowly descending into madness. If he goes bad then where does that put us? We would have to fight the guy who scared off Him. And let's not forget the fact that we have not even seen the Rowdyruff Boys for the whole week. So yeah I got some problems today." Blossom said to her sisters who were silenced by these facts.

Just then Rex poped up. He had his usal smile but was probably faking it for apperance sake.

"Girls! Great! Going need your help with this last villain." he said.

"Last villain? You took out every criminal in the city over night?" Blossom asked him shocked.

"Yeah. No offense but ya got some weird enemies. Pink hillbillies, spoiled brats, and alien vegtables. But nothing will ever be more stranger then Endsville. Oh well, come now." Rex told them.

"We have to go to school! It's the last day before vacation. What is so important that you need our help?" Each girl asked him.

"A really angry monkey." Rex answered them.

They knew who he was talking about but thought it was impossible. They flew over to him.

"But that's impossible, the only talking monkey we had died years ago." Blossom explained.

"His Observatory caved into the valcano he had it built over."

"Did you see him die before your eyes?" Rex asked as he led the way to the park.

"Well no but..."

"Then how can you be certain?" the girls had nothing to say to that.

* * *

They all finally arrived at the park. Rex and the girls met up with Opheila and went into the Observatory. It looked abandon on the outside but was rebuilt on the inside. The girls were shocked to see it back in one piece.

"How is this possible?" Blossom asked as she looked around the newly rebuilt headquarters.

"Girls so nice to see you again." a voice said.

The girls turned to see Mojo Jojo. But he was not the way he was the last time they saw him. His legs were gone and were replaced with robotic wheels. Age has taken its toll on him too, since he now looked like a shriveled up prun.

"It isn't possible. Your dead." Buttercup said.

"I, Mojo Jojo, am far from being (cough) dead! But am dying." Mojo told them.

"Yeah, we'll this time were going to make sure the job is done." Buttercup said as she charged him.

She was stopped by another green flash. It was Butch. He had something on his head, a metal helment of somekind.

"Buttercup! Butch are you crazy? Also where's your brother?" Blossom asked.

"Oh boys! Come on out and play!" Mojo yelled out.

Brick and Boomer emerged from the shadows then with the same helmets on their head.

"What have you done to them?" Blossom asked horrified.

"The helmets?They're just to remind the boys who's boss." Mojo explained.

"You took away their free will!? You dick!" Rex yelled at Mojo.

"Who are you?" Mojo just now noticing Rex.

"I'm the Witch Hunter. Think I'll be the one to point out the elephant in the room, what is that exactly?" Rex said pointing to a giant cannon.

"That is my newest scheme. I have adopted 300 Doberman dogs, trained them to do my bidding and that is the cannon that'll turn them into the loyal solders I deserve." Mojo explained.

"Not that plan agian. Really Jojo, a third time? You just ran out of ideas didn't you?" Buttercup said out loud.

"Wrong this time I have reversed it. The dogs will become humans. So Ha (Cough)." Mojo boasted.

"Enough talk fight." Rex yelled.

The girls and boys took their counterparts. Rex went for Mojo, he commanded Opheila to destroy the cannon.

"Free the boys monkey." Rex demande Mojo.

"Na, I don't think I will." Mojo gloated.

"Then your cannon is gone. Opheila destroy it!" Opheilaa charged the cannon.

"Thanks for the test subject."

"What?"

The cannon locked onto Opheila and zapped a ray at her. The charge was so powerful it created a force that sent the girls and boys flying out of through the walls and across town. Rex went to aid his dog, but instead of finding a dog he found a nude girl. Her hair was as black as a raven and skin as white as snow. Her eyes were piercing blue. Rex was confused.

"What! What! Who are you?" he asked her.

"Who do ya think? Ya twit. (Gasp) I just spoke. I understood you." the woman looked at Rex in his eyes.

"Your Rex aren't you. Oh this is marvelous. So much I've always wanted to say to you. What's with clothes? I always tripped out on your people's fascination with that fake fur." she asked him.

"Wait who are you?"

"I'm that thing you call Opheila."

"Wait...the beam. This is bad. This is great." Rex couldn't make up his mind.

"It works." Mojo said.

"You change her back!" Rex demanded.

"I don't want to go back." Opheila said.

"Then destroy that cannon or something, monkey man."

"I've got a better idea. You run now and I won't sick my Doberman army on you."

"We could take them." Opheila said.

"Actually. I don't won't to fight animals who don't know what they're doing. It just feel wrong. Let's just regroup with the girls." Rex suggested.

"Fine. You got lucky this time ape."

"And let's find you some clothes." the couple left Mojos lair.

* * *

The duo found a clothes shop. People of Townsville were a little shocked to see Opheila nude, but she seemed to have no shame of her nudity. She tried on several clothes styles that were ridiculous looking. Finally she found her look: Black boots and socks that went up to her knees, black loose fitting pants, a black t-shirt with the picture of skull on her chest, and she completed the look with spiked bracelets on her wrists and a spiked collar around her neck.

"I like this fake fur." she said.

"Excellent, now let's go help the girls with their boyfriends." Rex said, he paid the cashier with a wad of hundred dollar bills.

"I never trusted them females around you. They don't have good vibes with me, Rex." Opheila told him.

"Your a woman now it's only in your nature to distrust other girls." Rex said.

"The one I have a major problem with is that female you call Beauty. Never trusted her."

"This is fun isn't it? Man and Dog finally telling eachother what's been on each others mind." Rex changed the subject.

"It is. I have so much to say." Opheila said.

The two paused and looked at each other right in the eyes. They started to go into a trance and by the time they came to five minutes has passed.

"We should go help the others." Rex said.

"Lead the way...master." Opheila said with a smirk on her face.


	19. Friday: Mans best friend

"Brick! Your name is Brick Jojo!" Blossom yelled.

Brick did not pay any attention to her comment. He just kept coming at her as his father ordered him, or programmed him, to do. Blossom had no choice but to fight him, even if she didn't want to. Despite her past with him she didn't want that to happen to him. No matter how severely he beat her in the past he still had something Blossom couldn't stop thinking about. She would stay up night after night trying to figure out what it was that made her think of him so much, think of someone she wants to hate so much but couldn't even think of anything bad to say about him.

"I don't want to fight you Brick...but I will if I have to." Blossom told him.

On the other side of the city Bubbles was busy facing Boomer. And Buttercup fought Butch on the otherside of town. Each girl had no success in facing their male equivalent. But they were not being beaten neither. Despite being brainwashed the boys still fought like their old selfs, minus the bad mouthing. Blossom took a different tactic in her fight, she went for the helmet controlling him. Mojo made the helmet to take some punishment however. Just then Rex and Opheila arrived.

"Hey Blosso we're here to help!" Rex yelled as Blossom fought Brick.

"How are you going to help me?" She yelled back.

"We're not here to help you! We're here to help free Brick!"

"How?"

"Short circuit the helmet!"

Blossom looked at the helmet then back at Rex and Opheila, then she noticed that they were standing next to a fire hydrant. She then flew around the city with Brick hot on her heels. She then flew by Rex who was undoing the hydrant letting it spew out high powered water. Brick didn't notice it and flew right through the water. His helmet sparked up brighter then a Christmas tree. It was not long until Brick hit a wall and was knockedout cold. Blossom came to his aid and found the helmet came off finally.

"Will he be alright?" Blossom asked worried about Brick.

"No. He'll be fantastic. Better then before mainly because he's not brainwashed anymore. Your boyfriend will be alright." Rex said joyously.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Blossom said nervously and began to blush.

"Oh snap, he dosen't know he's her boyfriend. Ha!" Opheila pointed out.

"What? Who are you?" Blossom asked.

"You've met her before Blossom it's Opheila. Isn't that awsome!?" Rex said excited.

"What happend? Did you wish really hard on a star?" Blossom said jockingly.

"It wasn't like that." Rex answered.

"Beside don't you have sisters to help?"

"Hu, your right. Quick you..." Blossom stopped.

"Wooo, hold up. We helped you so you could help your sisters." Rex explained.

"What?"

"Yeah we figured two on one would get the ball rolling for you and your sisters, so...we'll meet you back at your own house with hopefully an awake boyfriend of yours. See ya later." Rex and Opheila left with the K.O. brick back to Blossoms house.

Blossom was left with a shocked expression on her face.

* * *

Rex and Opheila arrived back at the Utonium house hold. They gave Brick to the Professor. They then waited for the girls.

"So..." Rex said akwardly.

"How do you like being human?"

"I don't know. Haven't been human for that long. How do you like my new body?" She asked him with a seductive smile.

"Um..." Rex didn't know what to say.

"I can still hear like a dog. I hear your heart beating, your blood rushing, breath getting heavy." Opheila began crawling up to Rex on the couch.

Just then the Beauty came in with the girls behinde her.

"What's going on here?" Beauty asked.

"Hu, so that's where he was." Buttercup said carrying Butch.

"Hehe." Bubbles just giggled while carrying Boomer.

Rex got up off the couch and pulled himself together.

"Girls, um... This is..." Rex was stopped by Opheila.

"Hi I'm Opheila. His wife. Previous dog. Trip on that." Ophelia explained to the girls.

"Your his wife?" Beauty asked shocked.

"I don't know entirely myself. What are you doing here?" Rex asked not knowing what to do.

"I got her since you left me on my own. The helmets short circuit and she shoots lighting from her hands, it only made since." Blossom explained.

"We'd love to stay and taunt Rex for being married to his dog but Butch is getting heavy here." Buttercup interrupted.

Her and Bubbles took Butch and Boomer to the lab for their father to take care of them. Blossom stayed with Rex and Beauty as they resolved this Opheila situation.

"I have been with him his entire life, since the day I found and tamed him." Opheila boasted in Beauty's face.

"What!?" Beauty became enraged.

"Now hold on! What do you mean since you tamed me? I was the one who trained you." Rex argued.

"I was the one who smelled you out and followed you back home."

"That's not taming me."

"But you never went on a hunt without me now didn't you. There fore you could not do your job without me meaning I was in reality your master. Now heal boy." Opheila argued.

"I...I...I'm going to check on the others." Rex dashed out of the room leaving Beauty and Opheila to argue.

Blossom stayed and monitored the event making sure it didn't get out of hand. Rex came into the room where Buttercup and Bubbles were setting the Ruffs up for their medical beds.

* * *

"It's becoming a war zone out there." Rex told them.

"Is that women really your dog, Rex?" Bubbles asked.

"Yes and no. Your monkey's ray shot her and now...there ya go." Rex answered.

"So your married to your dog?" Buttercup asked with a grin.

"Of course not don't be ridiculous."

"Well then tell us how you met."

"We grew up together. When I was cursed so was she. I didn't perpose to her but talking to her kept my sanity together." Rex explained.

"That's your side of the story but now we gotta hear hers." Buttercup said as her and her sister flew into the next room.

* * *

"So did he always do the 'splendid' catchphrase or what?" Beauty asked Opheila with a smile on her face.

"It has been one of the only words I recognized when I was a dog for years." Opheila answered joyously.

The two girls and Blossom even were just laughing and, somehow along the way, became friends. They were busy gossiping about Rex's habits realizing they had a lot more in common then they knew. They noticed the other two puffs just coming in. Buttercup was a little disappointed she wanted to see the 'war zone' as Rex had described it. But still she had questions to ask.

"Opheila..." Buttercup caught her attention.

"What greenie?" Opheila said.

"What's it like when you bit people? Could you taste what they tasted like? And most of all what does dog food taste like? I've been curious about it for a while." Bubble beat her sister to the question onslaught first.

Opheila paused for a while to process the questions she was just asked. Just then Rex came back into the room. She smiled devilishly and got up.

"I've tried a lot of bititing. Never tried any kissing." Opheila said as she just then kissed Rex on the lips.

She then broke off from the make out session and leaned back on the couch.

"Now it's mating time." Opheila announced.

She shocked everyone with her actions. Rex was blushing brighter then a fire truck. He didn't know what to do.

"Actually I just came out to say the Ruffs are awake." He said nervously.

"You could play ruff if you want." Opheila told him.

Rex knew at that moment that this would be a long day.


	20. Friday: Mans best friend part two

"We'll leave you two to sort this out." Blossom said as she and her sisters went to see the boys.

"Wait, Beauty don't leave me here alone." Rex begged.

"I trust you'll do the right thing." she answered with a smirk.

Rex looked back to see Opheila sitting in a seductive poes. He began to blush.

"Um...Opheila, how do I put this. I can't do that."

"Waht do you mean 'can't'." she asked enraged.

"We aren't the same species. It would be wrong."

"We're the same animal now. And I've seen the females you stare at, I know I'm your type."

"..." Rex was speechless.

"So you noticed that? That was different. It was the 90's." Rex answered her.

"So. What so different now that you'll pass this up. Is it that blonde one or the red head?" Rex's face grew more red.

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen how you look at that red head. I've heard your heart beat faster around her. What do those two have that I don't have?"

"Because I know them."

Opheila was silenced for a while then she remembered something.

"What did you call that on friend of yours when I first found you? A strange label, 'father' wasn't it? What did that mean?" Opheila asked him.

"It meant he was the one who raised me. Can't believe you remembered that." Rex said.

"I remember more then you can imagen."

Rex then sat down on the couch with Opheila and began to reminace with her.

* * *

The girls mey up with their counterparts.

"Pinkie? How did I get in your house? More importantly did we..." Brick asked her with a smirk on his face.

"What!? No! Mojo brainwashed you and had you attack us." She explained with her face blushing.

"Wait a minute. Then how did you beat us? We always won our fights with you girls." Butch interrupted.

"We...had help." Buttercup said bitterly.

"Ha! Still undefeated in a straight fight!" Brick yelled as him and his brothers rejoiced in victory.

"Are they always like this?" Beauty asked the girls.

"Pretty much." Blossom answered.

"I see. There your perfect matches." Beauty said with a smile.

"What!?" Blossom and Buttercup both yelled.

Blossom began to blush as red as her bow. Buttercup tried to think of something to say but had no luck. Bubbles just giggled and blushed.

"Oh, and thanks for...helping us." Brick told the girls against his nature.

"Don't mention it, serouisly don't. What are you boys going to do now?" Blossom asked.

"That's easy. We're going to beat that monkey until he's dumber then an average monkey." Brick said as he and the other ruffs got out of bed and tried to fly, but to no success.

"What happend to us? Why can't we fly?" Butch asked.

"Because of the 24 hour fail safe the monkey programmed as a booby trap in the helmets." Rex came in explaining.

"Haha booby." Boomer said.

"It makes sense. If I brainwashed three, abnormally angry little boys with the ability to snap my head off with just their thumb, I would take away their powers for as long as I can too."

"Who is this guy?" Brick asked angrily.

"I am the Witch Hunter. Last of the Witch hunters my friend. The one, the only, the Witch Hutner." Rex answered unusally joyous.

"Rex are you feeling alright?" Blossoma asked concerned.

"I'm better then alright my dear Blossom. I am no longer alone in this world. Opheila remembers everything we've seen and been through. She and I are the last of our time. Isn't that splendid?" Rex said with a high pitched squeak.

"Well that's good for you what about us?" Brick asked confused.

"Your powers well come back at the end of the day. Mean time I'd try and not enrage the super powered girlfriends of yours." Rex taunted as the boys and girls blushed.

"In the meantime, come now girls we must think of a plan on how to handle this Mojo problem." Rex said.

"Hey wait! We want revenge too." Brick yelled.

"Sorry boys, there no room for mortal weaklings like you sissy boys." Rex said with his back turned to the boys.

Buttercup laughed. Bubbles and giggled. Blossom was just shocked that someone talked to the ruffs like that and didn't even bother to say it to their faces. Brick grabbed and turned Rex around, he then punched Rex in the face.

"Don't be little us like that ya stuffy old..." Brick is stopped in mid sentence by Rex.

"That's what I was looking for. Welcome to the goodside, on team aswsome Ruffs." Rex said.

He was testing them to see if they would still stand and fight for themselves. Fourtantley, he was right.

"Now everyone listen to my plan as I whisper it as quietl to you all as possible. Even though we are all in a secure private room with no one around to hear our scheming. Now huddle up everyone." Rex said to everyone's confusion.


	21. Friday: Trading Places

"We aren't doing it!" Brick yelled as his brothers agreed with him.

"Come on ruffs it's the only way. You don't see the girls arguing with it, and Buttercup argues with me about everything." Rex said.

"Hey!" Buttercup yelled out.

"Fine! We'll do it." the Ruffs reluctantly agreed to whatever Rex's plan was.

* * *

Three figure can be seen flying back to Mojos lair. It was the girls dressed in the Ruffs clothes with the deactivated helmets on their heads. They were carrying the Ruffs who were in their clothes and pretending to be uncouncius. The plan was simple, since the boys were depowered for the time the girls had to take the role of the ruffs to get back in Mojos lair. Mojo would have expected the Ruffs roof beaten the girls so they could of not returned empty handed. That's where the Ruff Puffs came into play, and that way the boys would get their revenge too. Finally they made it to Mojo's lair.

"Perfect, welcome back boys. Just put the girls on the operation table or something. I'll experiment on them later." Mojo told them.

The girls tried to avoide getting close enough for him to see who they truley are. Mojo may have cheated death but his eyesight wasn't what it used to be. The girls laid the boys on the operation tables and waited for the right moment to strike. Knowing Mojo there was never a situation he was unprepared for. He was already turning most of his dogs into human solders.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Mojo began speaking.

"An army of loyal humans to serve me. They can operate my ultimate conquer device now. But one thing I don't understand, do you take me for an idiot?" Mojo turned to the girls.

"How did you know?" Blossom asked.

"You just told me." Mojo grined.

"Dog, human, troop...things attack!" Mojo ordered his solders.

"We can take them." Buttercup said.

"Do you really think I would send them after you as normal humans. Each one has a drop of chemical X into their DNA. Now if you think your boyfriends were a problem imagen 30 of them fighting you, each." Mojo explained.

The girls were now realizing how hopeless their situation. They were surrounded 10 to 1.

"Hey pinkie now would be a good idea to run." Brick told Blossom.

"For once we agree." She answered him.

Blossom used a smoke pellet her dad gave her to provide cover for them to escape. The girls took the boys and left the lair as quickly as they could. The solders began to pursue.

"No! Leave them. We have more important matter to attend to." Mojo order them.

* * *

Rex, Opheila and Beauty were left at the Utoniums residence.

"Hey Rex." Beauty said.

"What?"

"Was it really necessary for them to switch clothes?"

"Nope. Just wanted to see if they would do it. Ain't I a devil?" Rex answered with a grin.

"Ah!" Opheila yelled.

"Opheila what happend!?" Rex said worryingly.

"That heat maker burnt me." Opheila pointed to the beakers burner in the lab.

"Don't worry Opheila, immortal means can't be harmed and skin that can't be scared." Rex assured her.

"Yeah, still ice would be nice. Can you Rex?"

"Sure be right back." Rex left.

"Your skin isn't supposed to be damaged, yet you have a burnt mark on your hand." Beauty pointed out.

"Why didn't you tell Rex?" She asked Opheila.

"Because that isn't supposed to happen. Which means only one thing. I'm mortal again." Opheila explained.

"Isn't that good? Aren't you tired of living?" Beauty asked.

"Not if it means leaving him alone in this life. Rex has lost everyone he grew up with except for me. Everyone afterwards came and went. Rule one of being Rex's friend: Never let him see how mortal you are." Opheila explained.

Rex returned with an ice pack. The girls and boys returned as well.

"Splendid, how did it go?"

"He found us out in a heart beat!" Blossom answered him.

"Yeah your plan sucked!" Brick added.

"The thing that worries me the most is that even though he could have destroyed us he let us escape." Blossom told her worries.

"That is troubling." Rex said.

"What now genius?" Buttercup said, causing Butch to snicker, which in turn made her smile for some reason.

"New plan, we build a teleporter." Rex said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"I'll explain later, for now we must get to work." Rex ordered.

The girls used their powers to do the heavy lefting while the boys directed them. Everyone was back in their own clothes and with their counterparts. Rex and Opheila were busy building a lighting rod for Beauty to power the teleporter.

Buttercup was bringing a heavy part of machinery. She had to bendover to pick it up. Butch had no problem on paying attention to this part of his job as he got to look up her skirt.

"I can feel your eyes burning a whole in my underwear." Buttercup snapped at him.

"Yeah whatever. Just get the doohickey over to that idiot." Butch ordered.

"How bout I drop this thing right on your head?" Buttercup answered angrily.

"Just try it." Butch lashed back.

Buttercup threw the machine at Butch, but instead of hitting him on the head he caught it. Everyone noticed. This caused the other boys to wonder if their powers had returned so they tried to left something heavy, but to no success. Rex thought for a while.

"I know the problem. Butch burnt through the antidote X with his increased blood pressure." Rex explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Buttercup asked.

"When he peeped up your skirt you got him hot enough to burn off the chemical and regain his powers." Rex said in a more simple tone.

"At last my curiosity pays off, HAHAHA!" Butch cheered like a psycho.

"Yes, that's right. We all know what has to be done then." Rex said.

"What exactly has to be done?" Blossom asked knowing the answer already.

"You know what has to happen." Rex said.

"What do we have to do? I don't get it." Bubbles asked completely oblivious.

"Oh for the love of!" he whispered into Bubbles ear.

Once he finished telling her she began to blush.

"I don't think I can do that." Bubbles said.

"Fine then let poor Boomer remain powerless." Rex told her.

Bubbles felt guilty for not wanting to do what Rex told her she had to do.

"Alright I'll do it." She said blushing.

"Alright what about you Blossom?" Rex asked.

"Fine! But I won't like it." she said bitterly and blushing as well.

"I don't get it what's going on?" Brick and Boomer woundered.

Just then Rex lined Brick and Boomer together and directed them to be standing, facing the girls. Blossom and Bubbles stood facing them too, still blushing. Then the two girls turned around and bent over allowing the boys to see up their skirts. The boys were shocked but couldn't look away.

"Okay, you could stop girls." Rex said.

The girls stood properly and the boys snapped out of their transe. The girls faces were more red then a fire truck.

"Alright boys now left these random saves I got out of nowhere." Rex told them.

The boys did as he said and had their strength back and then some. Now that they had their powers back and some testosterone to blow off, they had one thought on their mind.

"What will you boys do now?" Blossom asked as her and her sisters readied to fight.

"We're going to get Mojo!" Brick answered.

"Wait, what?" Rex asked.


	22. Friday: Bad Boys

We are about to solve your Mojo problem right now. And your welcome." Brick explained.

"Do you not remember the army of Powerpunks he has?" Blossom asked him.

"He made that army to fight sissy girls like you and that Witch Hunter. We got this in the bag."

"Hey! What did I ever do to you?" Rex asked offended.

Brick gave him the stink eye.

"And when we are finished with Mojo and his army, we'll be coming for you Rex!" Brick warned him.

"Brick listen to us..." Blossom was stopped.

"Now Blossom if your boyfriend wants to regain his manhood who are we to stand in his way?" Rex asked her.

"Yeah...wait, what?" Brick said not sure to be offended or honored.

"Now go on boys, no one is stopping you." Rex stood by the door.

"Um...Thank you." Brick said as him and his brothers flew off.

"Are you insane they'll be killed." Blossom said to Rex.

"That is not my problem Blossom. Those boys are a threat to society and serve no purpose to our cause or show any benefit for being in our lives." Rex told her as he turned away from her and went back to building his machine.

Blossom picked up Rex and punched him across the room.

"They matter to us!" The girls all yelled in unison.

"Ha! Got you to admit it." Rex said as he got back up.

"What?" Buttercup asked confused.

"You girls want those boys in your lives, and now you can't deny it."

"We don't want those pervs." Blossom said blushing.

"You wouldn't even let me say anything bad about them, you worry for their safety, and above all I have seen you girls check them out just as much as they do you."

"No we don't!" Buttercup yelled.

"I can hear your hearts beat." Opheila added with a grin.

"Are you really trying to play matchmaker at a time like this?" Blossom questioned Rex.

"If Mojo is going to bring the end of the world then I figured you all would want someone with during that time." Rex answered.

"..." The girls had nothing to say.

"We've got things here if you want to go save your boyfriends." Rex told them.

The Puffs flew out of the house and went to help the male counterparts.

"Your brilliant Rex." Opheila said.

"I know I am, I know I am." Rex told her.

* * *

The Ruffs were coming up to Mojo's lair. But before they could breake in the Puffs intercepted them.

"Hey what are you girls doing now?" Brick asked angrily.

"We aren't just going to let you all fly towards your death." Blossom answered.

"Who said we'd die? We never loose." Brick told them.

"What about that time we humiliated you boys into defeat?" Buttercup lashed back.

"I wounder if that still works infact." Blossom continued.

"Well it doesn't, or at least I don't think so." Brick answered, keeping the last bit under his breathe.

"What about the first time we met and destroyed you boys just by kissing you on the cheek?" Bubbles continued.

Blossom, Buttercup, Brick, and Butch all paused and blushed.

"Wait, when did that happen?" Boomer asked really not remembering his first kiss.

"That doesn't matter right now, all that matters is that you get out of our way or join us in destroying Mojo. Which will it be?" Brick told them.

"We aren't letting you through." Blossom said.

The boys charged and the girls charged too. Each one collided with their counterparts and fought in seapreate parts of the city. The girls fought with all their might, as anyone would be able to see. But the boys seemed to of been either still weakend by their previous power drainage or they were holding back.

"Why are you doing this?" Brick asked.

"Because..." Blossom answered.

"This is fun!" Butch said.

"I know, usally I have no one that could spare with me because they can't keep up or hold their own. But your something else. Not that I admire you or anything." Buttercup said blushing.

"So you really don't remember when I kissed you?" Bubbles asked.

"Not really. What happend that day?" Boomer asked confused.

"Well we we're all fighting, just like this. Then you boys won, but we came back and instead of fighting you we did this..." Bubbles then kissed Boomer on the lips when she found an opening.

Boomer blushed but did not fight back or even thought of fighting her right after the kiss was over. Bubbles just smiled sweetly.

"Now do you remember?" she asked.

"I do. I think. Mabey you need to remind me some more?" Boomer said.

Bubbles just giggled and blushed.

Buttercup was enjoying her fight as much as Butch was. They even started to act like it was a game of tag, yelling stuff like 'ha got ya' or 'your it'. Everytime she would dodge one of Butch's attacks by flying above him, Butch would take a peek up her skirt. Buttercup didn't seem to notice however.

"This is the best fight I've had in years!" Buttercup said.

"It's the best sight I've had in years." Butch answered.

"Wait, What?" Buttercup heard him.

"Did I say that out loud? It was supposed to be a thought." Butch said with a grin.

"I'll destroy you, you perve!" Buttercup yelled as she tackled Butch.

The two went flying across the city and through several buildings. They finally landed in a pile of ruble. Buttercup was on top of Butch as he was flat on his back. She was trying to get her hands around his throat but was being held at bay by his hands. She had anger in his eyes and he had joy in his. Butch was having fun with her, Buttercup however was at her wits end. She never was overpowered, especially by a boy. Her anger began to die down however and a new emotion came to her eyes, passion. She began to kiss Butch and he did not fight her.

"You still don't have a good enough reason to stand in the way of our revenge pinkie." Brick told Blossom.

"Just won't stand by and watch good people die." Blossom said nervously.

"When have we ever done anything good?"

"Well you haven't done anything bad for awhile."

"Your keeping count?" Brick asked her causing her to blush.

"If you don't have a good reason then get out of my way." Brick demanded.

"Your too important!" Blossom yelled.

"What am I important for?" Brick said perplexed.

"Your important to me!" Blossom answered blushing bright red.

Brick stopped and paused for a while.

"What?" he was confused.

"I've liked you for awhile now." Blossom said.

"I never knew you did. Otherwise I would've told you how I felt about you years ago." Brick explained.

"You feel the same way?" Blossom asked.

"Why do you think I stopped causing trouble in the city. I didn't want to fight you." Brick told her.

The two realized that they just walked up to eachother and couldn't get any closer, unless they were, and they were, kissing.

Soon there was no more fighting between the couples. Each one was now with their counterparts. Bubbles, the sweetie, with Boomer, the simple. Buttercup, the tomboy, with Butch, the Punk. And Blosssom, the brilliant, with Brick, the brash. And even better news Property damage was kept to a minimal.

The couples decided to return to the Utonium house. The boys rage towards Mojo was not gone but has been soothed. The girls were even happier then usual too. But they still had a doomsday to avoide.

"Perfect, you all worked out your differences?" Rex asked.

"You planned this the whole time didn't you?" Blossom asked Rex.

"Everyone has someone out there for them. Even heroes." Rex explained.

"But what about immortals?" Blossom asked him.

Rex paused not sure what to say. Just then Mojo came onto the TV.

"The City of Townsville, prepare to meet your end. With the rest of the world." Mojo came on ranting.


	23. Friday: Old dog

"I am Mojo Jojo, and as you all can see I'm far from dead. (cough) Mabey not that far." Mojo said on TV.

"But rest easy knowing this: I will not die alone. As I speak my army of superhumans operates a machine that will pull the moon right into th City of Townsville. And if your thinking of having the Powerpuff girls step into save the day once again, you are sadly mistaking. I have designed my lair to, when it detects any amount of Chemical X on the perimeter, to release a deadly gas through out the city. So decide: Let the world die with me, or sacerfice the town. Don't try to evacuate neither, the moon will collide in three minutes. Not enough time to save the world girls." Mojo finished with a smile before the screen turned off.

"Wow! He really thought everything through." Buttercup said.

"Blossom what do we do." Bubbles asked her sister.

"We have no choice. We have to sacerfice the city." Blossom said.

"No! We can hold back the moon or help evacuate the city sooner." Brick told her.

"Still wouldn't work. Even with your guys help we would still be 45 second too late." Blossom answered.

"Wait lets at least follow through with my plan." Rex said.

"A teleporter won't help us now." Blossom told him.

"I know, that's why you guys finish building that and I will build my own project. A bomb to blow that monkey back to the stone age." Rex added.

"That could help. Your immortal the only people who'll die in this scenario is Mojo and his goons." Beauty added.

" Great then we don't have time to spare, quickly everyone get to work." Rex ordered.

Everyone built the device as quickly as possible. Rex finished his bomb.

"Awesome! Now Blossom your the smart one right, set the coordinates on the teleporter to Mojos lair. Then I'll step into that room and take this bomb right to the center of the base." Rex explained.

"Wait your not going to activate it yourself are you?" Ophelia asked.

"I have no choice. I didn't have time to program a countdown." Rex answered.

"Well I'm not letting you do this." Opheila told him.

"Why not? He'll live through it." Buttercup asked.

"You didn't tell them the whole story to our curse did you?" Opheila asked him.

"They don't need to know my whole story. I was only going to be here for a week." Rex answered.

"What about his curse?" Bubbles asked innocently.

"Did any of you ever wounder how it feels to have a nuke go off in your face and walk away from it? It hurts. That's the curse to his immortality, he survives everything but it still feels like he's dying. Every bit of pain of freezing to death and burning or sophicating. But that's not the worst of it is it Rex? It's the fact that you walked away from death again that hurts the most isn't it. Because every time you survive, your reminded you can't die, huh?" Opheila finished.

"..."Rex had no response.

"How come you never told us?" Blossom asked.

"I was only gong to be here for a week. Why would I tell you my problem when I would only know you for such a short time?" Rex answered bitterly.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Beauty asked him.

"I never wanted you to worry." Rex answered.

He looked back to grab the bomb only to find it was gone.

"Where's the bomb?" Rex asked as the door to the teleporter was shut.

"Where's Opheila?" Beauty asked.

"No!" Rex tried to force the door back open.

He looked at the teleporters controllers and saw it was counting down.

"Opheila, come out of there. Please." Rex said.

"Do you know..." Opheila was stopped.

"Your mortal? Yes I knew. please let me do this. You can live and we..." Rex was stopped now.

"What watch me grow old and die while you are forced to wittness it all. I don't like that idea." Opheila began to cry.

"I want to do this, for you. I have to go." Opheila said.

"No don't go, I don't want you to go. You gave me hope again. Reminded me of the time I was human." Rex began to cry as well.

Everyone else just watched the heartbreaking goodbye unfold right infront of them. Even the Ruffs began to get teary eyed.

"Rex, when I'm gone I want you to do one thing: Never give up hope. You've changed so many live in your days for the better, you will get your reward some day I just know it." Opheila assured him.

"Some day I'll find you again, I promise it. You've always been there for me, I'll never stop looking for away to bring you back again or to meet you on the other side." Rex promised her.

"Before I go Rex I want to tell you something."

"Hello?" Rex guessed.

"I love you, I've always I loved you. Thank you for my time with you." Opheila thanked him.

"I'll never forget you Opheila. Both the dog and human. I'll always remember you. Even when I'm mad." Rex promised her.

The teleporter activated and sent Opheila to the center of Mojos lair with the bomb. Mojo saw her appear out of nowhere with the device.

"Bad girl." He said bitterly.

"To the end." Opheila said.

The bomb went off and destroyed the entire mountain top.

* * *

Rex was on his knees in grief. Blossom went to assure Rex that everything would be alright.

"Its alright Rex." she said.

"How, I'm completely alone now." Rex said.

"She doesn't have to be forced to live forever now. Right?" she answered him.

"This day took a dark turn." Buttercup whispered to her sister.

Rex over heard her.

"Dark, that's it!" Rex ran off to what used to be Mojo's lair.

He pulled out a Kane from his coat and began to chant some words. A dark energy built around him. The girls and boys didn't know what was happening but then they saw a ghost of Opheila form right infront of them. She was saying 'it hurts' over and over again. Rex didn't seem to notice her speaking though. blossom and Beauty went to him.

"Rex! Rex, you can stop now!" They both yelled.

Rex came to and realized what he was doing was hurting Opheila. Something he never wanted to do. He got back up and went to her specter.

"Its not going to hurt anymore Opheila. You'll never hurt again. Your just going to do the one thing I can never do. Find peace." Rex told her hoping she could hear him.

He then kissed her and used the Kane to send her soul back to the other side once again.

"It's funny. You could know some one your whole life and never truly know who they are." Rex told the girls and boys.

* * *

The sun rose up and the gang paused for a moment of silence to honor the fallen. It was interrupted by a 18 year old girls voice.

"Oh poor Rex now your all alone." she said.

"Who are you?" he asked her.

"I'm hurt, you don't remember me?" she asked.

He then remembered what Nathean told him.

"No. It can't be." Rex ran and looked around the town.

He noticed no one was out around the town and the people who were outside were asleep. The others followed him.

"What's happening Rex? Why is everyone asleep?" Beauty asked.

"Because, it's the end of the world." Rex answered.


	24. Saturday

"What's happening Rex?" Beauty asked worried as the entire city around them was asleep.

"The End of the world is what's happening. Time runs short. We have to act quick." Rex explained.

"What's that? Is that the sound of no more cockiness in your voice Rex? Have you actually matured a little? And it only took how long?" The new girl said.

She appeared as an 18 year old girl, wearing a short cut top that stopped right above her belly button, a black mini skirt, and knee high black heeled boots. She dressed in gothic clothing and had a silver necklace with a Celtic cross on it and a bright green emerald jewel in the center of it. Her make up was no different with black lipstick, eyeliner, and eye shadow. Only a tiny bit of blush can be seen.

"Who are you? Rex, who is this?" Blossom asked.

"I'm one of Rex's firsts, as you'd call it now days, or at least I thought I was." the woman explained.

"Wait? Who are you?" Beauty asked then.

"Nobody talk to her." Rex ordered.

"Why?" everyone asked in unison.

"Because, there's only one person in the world that's hate me as much as she does. Isn't that right, Witch?" Rex asked the woman.

"Ah, I'm touched Rex. All these years and you still remember me." the witch answered him.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but you have friends coming. Ta." The witch then vanished into thin air.

The others looked around and saw some figures approaching them.

"Look, people." Bubbles said joyously.

Rex looked at them and a shiver went down his spine.

"Run! Everyone run!" Rex ordered.

"Why, there just people." Brick said.

"No there Tothearks. I'll explain on the way we just need a place to hide right now." Rex said as he began to run the other way.

Everyone looked at the other people more closely and saw that while they appeared as normal humans, they all still looked alike. A young man in a coat with a hoodie, jogging pants, and the most strangest feature a mask with eyes of a dolls.

"Mabey retreating is a wise move. At least until we know what they are." Blossom suggested.

"Yeah, for now." Brick agreed.

Everyone then flew away and passed Rex, who ran at least half a mile by now.

"What? Hey some of us can't fly!" Rex yelled.

"Oops sorry." Bubbles said as her and Boomer flew off with him.

Meanwhile the Tothearks stopped in their tracks and turned and ran the other way as the dark energy Rex used his Kane to gather began to rebuild again. It was building something but for now it just formed a mouth. It spoke and said 'trust me I've been around'.

* * *

The kids found a safe place to land on top of one of the buildings. Everyone took time to think of their situation.

"What are those things?" Brick said as he pinned Rex against a wall.

"I can tell you if you let go of my neck. Ah thank you. Now to answer your question. Those things were Tothearks, larvae of the Slendermen." Rex explained.

"Those things looked nothing like Slendermen." Blossom pointed out.

"Exactly, every Slenderman begins as them and once they come into contact with their very first victium they both become one and evolve into the monst we all know and hate. The worst part is they can only come into this world when an equal number of people are asleep. They can't touch their telepathic victim or they'll be sent back from where ever they came so they get eachothers. Now the whole world is asleep. That means..." Rex stopped.

"A whole world is ready to become the Slenderman collective." Blossom finished.

"The final horse crosses the finish line." The witch reappeared.

"What do you want Witch?" Rex asked bitterly.

"I just came to warn you every Totheark in this building is coming up here." she said with a smirk.

"Thanks, everyone fly for your lives." Blossom ordered.

Everyone tried to use their powers but couldn't fly. They were all shocked but not Rex.

"What's happening?" Brick asked.

"I thought it was unfair that you could fly so I took that power away from you. But don't worry I left you with your other powers." the witch explained.

"Very funny, now give them their powers back." Rex demanded her.

"No." she answered.

"Whatever grudge you have with me is with me only, leave them alone." Rex told her.

"Why should I spare your friends, you didn't spare her." the witch responded.

Rex was silenced. He didn't know what to say. Just then the door to the roof was being hit from the other side. Everyone ran over to barricade the door.

"Have fun." the witch left again.

"What do we do Blossom?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't know. Rex?" Blossom asked.

"Well we..." Rex then stopped but his voice continued.

"We could use your beloved ice breathe to buils an ice bridge to the next building, and so on and so on. Then destroy the bridge before the Tothearks can cross it. But really for that plan to work I'd have to be on your side just so I can't stop you at every turn. I know this, Trust me I've been around." a figure that looked exactly like Rex in every way but was composed of the dark energy only, said.

He smirked as everyone, including Rex, was shocked to see him.


	25. Saturday: Greens vs Means

"So what will it be Samson? Let the others escape and fight me, or watch them die here?" the clone said.

"Who... What are you?" Rex asked shocked to see his image.

"I'm you, well at least the you you try to hide. Your hate, anger, and pain towards yourself embodied and manifested by the Darkness." The clone finished.

Rex then remembered all the monsters he faced this week. The hell spawn that escaped the Gatekeepers almost. The Nightmare Spawn that attacked the Slenderman asylum. They all preached that Darkness will fall. Now on humanities darkest hour it has found a form to walk among the mortals.

"But to keep people from getting confused lets call me Duke Hercules, shall we?" The clone named himself.

"Well I don't know about you guys but that ice bridge idea couldn't hurt." Brick said.

"I'm on it." Blossom answered.

As she was about to blow the sub-zero temp breath she was zapped by a high concentrated beam of dark energy. It was so powerful her skeleton can be seen. Brick ran over to her as she fell. He caught her before she could hit the ground and held her in his arms hoping she was alright. Her eyes opened to see her counterpart relived that she was still alive.

"What hit me?" she asked.

"That would be me." Duke answered.

"You leave them be! We have enough to deal with the Tothearks and the Witch." Rex commanded him.

"I know that's why I'm here. I shall succeed where you have failed. I'll cleans this world of all monsters, such as the Witch Hunter wanted. Now give me the Kane so I may do so." Duke ordered him.

"Not going to happen, that Kane is useless to anyone but me!" Rex told him.

"I have the power to activate it and use it to its full potential though." Duke told him.

"Why do you want it, it can only access the underworld?" Rex asked him.

"You'll see once I get it." Duke grinned.

"All the more reason why your not getting it. I think exactly like you." Rex answered.

"This door won't last forever!" Buttercup yelled.

Blossom made an Ice bridge now that Duke was being distracted by Rex. One by one everyone slowly crossed it, first Beauty, Then Bubble, Boomer, Brick , and Blossom. Duke noticed and destroyed it with his high powered beam bearly allowing Blossom to make it to the other side. She was tilting off the edge of the building she just jumped onto, but was saved by Brick grabbing her by the shirt and pulling her on to him. The two hit the grouna with Brick on the bottom and Blosssom on the top. The blues giggled at the sight and the two reds blushed. They both got up quickly and turned their attention to the others trapped on the otherside, Rex, Butch, and Buttercup.

"The door is breaking apart!" Butch yelled.

Rex looked at his friends and didn't see Duke go for the Kane. It was an easy steal.

"Knew where you kept it, same person after all. Now think about what I'm going to do when I find the other half to this Kane. Right after I tear it off that witches corpse." Duke said to Rex before using his dark energy bolts to fly away.

"Rex, what do we do?" Buttercup asked him.

"I don't know everything is falling apart." Rex answered.

Buttercup and Butch looked at eachother and thought of what they had to do.

"Don't give up on them Rex or I'll kill you." Buttercup told him as she picked him up and threw him to the next building.

The door broke down finally and Tothearks spilled out of the doorway. Butch and Buttercup held eachothers hand knowing everything would be alright.

"Nobody can control us." The two said right before they were absorbed by two Tothearks forming two new Slendermen.

"We can fix that though. Right Rex?" Blossom asked.

Rex just stood their with a worried look growing on his face.

"Yeah, we could try." he said not sounding sure of himself.


	26. Saturday: Bye Bye Blues

"First things first, someone keep an eye on the stair way." Rex said pointing to the door way to the roof they were on.

"I'm on it!" Bubbles answered peeking through the window and watching the stair way.

"Next, we need to find the Witch and Duke. That Kane is the only way to fix everything." Rex explained.

"Well, why didn't you use it before?" Brick asked angrily.

"My brother is gone now because you didn't use that Kane!"

"I couldn't! The Kane can only work with that necklace around the witches neck." Rex answered.

"Where do we find them?" Blossom asked.

"Knowing myself, I would hunt down the witch, get that necklace but not kill her. I would force her to watch what I would do next, as I..." Rex was stopped by Bubbles.

"They're coming!" she said as she peered through the window.

Just then one rose up to the window too and looked back at her right in the eyes.

"No!" Rex yelled as he ran over to her and covered her eyes pulling her away from the door.

"Bubbles, please tell me you didn't look him right in the eyes." Rex said as the others blocked the door.

"Just for a second." she answered worryingly.

"Damn! No matter what you do never ever open your eyes until I tell you it is safe."

"Why?" she asked about to cry.

"... You have a Totheark living in your eyes. He pured into your soul and became one with it now, if you open your eyes for a second you and him will become one physically evolving into a Slenderman. Do not open your eyes okay."

"Okay." she answered trying to be brave.

"Boomer, don't let her open her eyes okay." Rex told him.

"Alright." he answered.

"Blossom Ice bridge time." Rex told her.

"Got it!" She made an ice bridge to the next building.

"Everyone go!" Rex ordered.

Boomer and Bubbles were first, then Blossom and Brick, and finally Rex and Beauty. They didn't have time to destroy the bridge as the next building was already being overruled by Tothearks. Blossom took breath after breath, blowing a new ice bridge every minute and then running for her life. She had no time to take a breake. It was not long until she grew dizzy only being balance by Brick.

"Come on Blossom just a little bit more." Rex told her.

"Can't you see she's had enough." Brick told him.

"Nows not the time to give up." Rex said.

"Hey we could make this jump." Boomer said looking off the building.

"He's right. Let's do it." Brick agreed.

Brick picked up Blossom and leaped off the building, with Boomer holding Bubbles following. Beauty took a jump and Rex just fell off hitting the floor.

"Ow!" Rex said.

The streets were clear as all the Tothearks were on or in the buildings. The group was right outside the Townsville stadium.

"Why did you lead us here Rex? Now we're in the center of the chaos." Brick asked.

"Eye of the storm and center of the stage. Perfect for the final showdown." he answered.

"Probably a good place to hide as well." Blossom added finally able to breath again.

The kids ran into the building to get away from the Tothearks.

* * *

They found themselves beneath the stadium.

"Okay, how did we get down here?" Rex asked.

"Simple, we followed you." Brick said to him.

"Stop that." Blossom

"Stop what." Brick asked her.

"Lashing out at him. He's trying his best."

"I guess his best just isn't good enough. We don't even know who this guy is!" Brick yelled loud enough for everyone to hear.

Rex turned around to face everyone.

"My name is Rex Samson. I am 217 years old. I am the last of the Witch Hunters and have been cursed by a witch to be immortal. I see everyone around me either leave me or die in front of my eyes, but not you. Just this once I'm going to make sure you all live and no one from this point on is going to die." Rex finished.

Just then a Totheark snaked his way through the bleachers above them and grabbed Boomer dragging him off. The others grabbed Boomers legs and tried to pull him back but were forced to let go or be assimilated too.

"No! Boomer!" Brick yelled.

"Blossom what happend?" Bubbles asked keeping her eyes closed.

"Boomer is..." she stopped not sure how to tell her sister.

"No. No. No. No. No." Bubbles kept saying.

Rex just stood shocked.

"Rex." Bubbles asked after a moment of grieving.

"Yes." He answered.

"Can I open my eyes now? I want to." she asked to everyone's surprise.

"What? No Bubbles we can fix this, I can free him." Rex pleaded.

"Free him? So he is still alive?"

"Probably as apart of the collective consuience. But I can't gaurentee."

"But there's still a chance he's alive right?"

"..."

"Just tell me theres a chance."

"...yes. There's a chance he's still alive." Rex answered with no emotion.

"Then I'll be with him soon. Blossom?"

"Yes Bubbles?"

"Please look after Octi when this is all over."

"Aww don't speake like that, you'll be back. We always find a way out, right?"

"Ya, we do. Goodbye Blossom, I'll miss you." Bubbles said as she opened her eyes and turned into a Slenderman.

Rex shot the Slenderman before him with no emotion on his face.

"This has gone too far, we end this now." He said in a serious tone.


	27. Saturday: This is gonna hurt

Duke's POV:

"Ah, this is more like it. Just knowing that Rex gets what he deserves is worth letting the world end. Still how can I say I'm better then him if I just leave those people to die? I suppose I should go help them. Rex can pay another time." The witch said to herself in the Townsville city stadium.

"Oh no deary, you have troubles of your own to deal with." Duke said as he appeared behinde her.

She saw the Kane in his hand. The man she was seeing looked liked Rex but was clearly not him.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I am Duke Hercules! The last of the Witch Hunters! And I'm here to be judge, jury, and executioner!"

"Bring it!" the Witch shot fireballs at Duke.

Duke used his ability to fade into the shadows and escaped damage from her attacks. He then reappeared from above her with his blade drawn coming down on her. The witch teleported from danger and back atop the bleachers. Duke then split into three other Dukes who then chased the witch through the entire stadium. She bearly evaded the attacks from each clone but did suffer a few scrapes from their blades. The witch then realized she was surrounded by all three Dukes.

"I've had enough!" the witch yelled as she made a shield of fire around her and incinerated the two clones.

The real Duke was sent flying but rebound in mid air.

"Not good enough!" he yelled returning some dark energy ten fold.

He hit the recovering witch square on. She fell to the floor in pain. She noticed as she laid on the ground in paralyzing pain that she was surrounded by Tothearks. One was even crawling into the bleachers for some reason. The oddest thing was that they just stayed away from the battlefield. She had no idea why, then it hit her. Duke walked up to her, bent down to her neck and tore the necklace off of her neck.

"Did you notice the Tothearks? They stay out of my way because they know what I am." Duke told her.

"Who... What... Are you?" the witch asked terrified.

"I'm the ultimate savior of this world. And their destruction." he answered.

He then combined the Kane and necklace and began to charge it with his own energy.

* * *

Rex's POV:

Rex walked away from the previous scene that just took place before him and Blossom and Brick were right next to him. He then snapped his fingers, held out each arm for one of them to grab and was carried off through the bleachers. Beauty followed with. The group bursted onto the scene with Duke and the witch. This caught their attention.

"Perfect, your just on time Rex. Look at the Tothearks." Duke said.

Rex looked at them as they all turned and ran away.

"That's not good is it? What scares them off Rex?" Blossom asked.

"What I'm capable of with that Kane when it's completed." Rex answered.

"Don't worry Rex, I'm bringing them back. For now let's just open the door for them." Duke started to use the Kane.

Rex walked towards Duke with a serious look on his face. Duke shot a bolt of dark energy at him missing by too far towards the right. He did it again but missed by the left. A third time and he finally hit him head on. Rex fell to his knees in pain. Duke came up to him.

"Tell me you don't hear them." Duke then leaned his head against Rex's.

"I do. Everyday. That's why we can't do this." Rex answered.

"I won't leave my brothers to rot like you did." Duke told him opening the gateway to the underworld.

"Meanwhile the Tothearks prepared for what was coming by assmilating every person in the world while they slept, simultaneously. There were no more Tothearks, only Slendermen now. The only humans left on Earth were Rex, Brick, Blossom, Beauty, and the Witch. But at humanities darkest hour would be our greatest moment. For it was the moment that the Witch Hunters would return!" said an elderly figure dressed in witch hunter garbs.

He was seen standing on a pile of monstrous skulls, while an army of other witch hunters surrounded him cheering with sword in hand as they cheered.


	28. Saturday: Ending part 1

"What's he doing Rex?" Blossom asked.

"He's bringing the Witch Hunters back." Rex said panicking.

"Isn't that good? You're always saying they were heroes back in the day, weren't they?" Beauty asked.

"That's just how I want to remember them!" Rex answered.

* * *

A massive portal made of dark energy opens in the sky and out of it came an army of Witch Hunters. They formed from the same dark energy as the portal. They drew their swords and marched down the streets of Townsville. Every Slenderman marched towards the Witch Hunters ready for battle.

"Assimilate the Witch Hunter horde! Leave none standing!" The head Slenderman yelled.

"Kill all none humans and send these spawn of Satan to Hell! As we've done before." An Elderly Witch Hunter yelled.

The Witch Hunters used their Mclintlock pistols and opened fire on the first wave of Slendermen whipping them out completely. The second wave came and were met with swords to the flesh. One of the Slendermen managed to grab a Witch hunter by the hand, but he did not assimilate the hunter. This surprised both of them, for a short time then the hunter cut through the Slenderman like a tissue.

"They can't devour us anymore!" the hunter yelled.

"Substance of flesh unknown. Percentage of assimilation, slime to none. Only option is to retreat." The Slenderman general said as he ordered the others.

* * *

Back in the football stadium a new portal opended behinde Duke. It was not as large as the one in the sky, it was only as big enough for three people to step out of. Which only three walked out.

The first was an elderly man who still seemed to be in his physical prime still. To his right behinde him was a big, massive, hulking brute carrying a sledge hammer. He had a potato sack with eye holes cut out of it over his head. To the elders left was a younger man, probably in his mid twenties. He carried a rapier blade in each hand twirling them as he walked out of the portal before putting them back in their shives. Duke bowed to the Elder.

"My Elder." Duke said as he held the Kane out for the Elder to take, which he did.

The Elder turned to Rex and smirked.

"Rex, it's been a long time since we've seen each other last. How have you been this past two centuries?" the Elder said.

"Good... Not so great now that your back." Rex answered.

"What did we do so wrong to deserve your cold shoulder? Look at what we've done already. We have sent the Slendermen running again." the Elder told him.

"I thought your last battle with them turned you all off from war."

"We had time to readjust to it again. Is this truley all that's left of humanity?" the Elder asked.

"Elder, we detect no other life force belonging to a human on this planet anymore. At least not outside of this room." the Witch Hunter to his left answered him.

"Fine, we'll rebuild the human race with the blonde and redheaded girl. Kill the redhead boy and burn the witch. Where will you stand Rex? With your old friends and back with your kind or with those we must put six feet under? You know we could kill you."

Blossom and Beauty had frightend looks on their faces. Brick had rage on his. The Witch just got up from the floor and knew that her time was near. Rex took a pause.

"..."

"Are we to take your silence for an answer?" the Elder asked.

"I can't let you harm these people Elder." Rex said.

"And how do you perpose to stop us?"

"..."

"As I thought. How bout this? We'll let you and these three live in a isolated place on Earth if, and only if, you kill the Witch." The Elder told him.

Rex got up off the floor and pulled out his pistol taking aim at the Witch. Blossom, Brick, and Beauty scattered and were shocked that Rex was actually considering shooting the Witch. Rex couldn't pull the trigger though no matter how bad he wanted to.

"Go ahead Samson, finish the job you started 200 years ago." the Elder told him.

"Rex don't, you have to be better then them!" Blossom yelled.

"Better then us? My dear child he was the best of us. No one spilled more blood then he did. Even my body count doesn't hold a candle to his history back then. Just asked the Witch. We tracked her for three weeks before we found out where she lived. Taking her head on would be death, so we waited for her to leave home one night and stormed her house. You know just to mess it out and send her a message to leave our village, but Rex found someone there. It was a girl, no older then years of five. And what do you think he did to the Witches daughter? He sliced her head clean off and didn't even think twice about it. That is why the Witch cursed him with immortality, to think of what he has done. I see she has done to good of a job, however." The Elder told Blossom.

"That can't be true, right Rex?" Blossom asked him.

"It is. I'm not going to lie, everything he said was true. But not a day goes by where I don't think about my crimes. I try everyday to make up for them. And that's why I'm not going to kill the Witch." Rex answered.

"Then why are you still pointing the gun at me?" the Witch asked.

"Simple... Duck." Rex told her.

She smiled and ducked. Rex shot the pistol and the bullet hit th Power box to the stadiums lights turning them on. The light burnt the Witch hunters but were destroyed by the power of the Kane.

"You do relize I have to kill you for that?" the Elder told Rex.

"I know but no one will ever say I gave up in the end." Rex said with satisfaction.


	29. Saturday: Ending Part 2

"We must retreat to the next planet. There the Collective shall regroup and access the situation." The leader Slenderman said to several others following him.

There was at least a total of eight who marched in pairs. The march was halted however by another pair of Slendermen.

"None shall proceed off world." they said.

"What is the meaning of this?" the others asked.

"None can control us!" they answered.

The couple then raised their hands forming fistis with them. Green lighting bolts then traveled down their arms and shot out at the Slendermen, killing them.

"None can control us." The couple kept saying as they shot each Slenderman one by one.

* * *

"All of this and for what Rex? To save a dying race of man? Why did you turn on us?" the Elder asked him.

"Because, letting you come back doesn't only bring you to Earth. It brings everyone back. Aku, Discord, Evil Tim, and even The Nightmare Man." Rex answered.

"All of whom we'll destroy as well."

"At what cost? We've already lost our humanity and now Earth. Whats next, the rest of the universe?"

"... You, I'll destroy just to preserve your memory." the Elder held the Kane out at Rex.

Rex stood ready to meet his long awaited death already. But then he heard the voice of the Witch.

"Duck." she said.

Rex smiled and ducked out of her way. The Witch then struck the Elder with fire balls.

"I now get it. You were responsible for her death! You turned Rex into that monster! It was all your fault!" The Witch yelled as she struck the hunters.

The Elder dropped the Kane in pain. Rex walked over to it and picked it up. The Elder was on his knees in pain and looked up at Rex.

"You know I have to kill you now, right?" Rex asked with a smirk, looking down on his fallen foe.

Rex then slammed the Kane to the ground and opened a new portal to the underworld in the sky. This one sucked all the Slendermen and Witch Hunter into it. Everyone of them were pulled away from their fights and thrown back into the darkness. The Elder and his minions were the last to go, leaving the Elder enough time to say his last words.

"I'm Naming you, Rex Samson, as the number one monster! You will forever be Public enemy number one with the night walkers and stalkers alike!" the Elder yelled.

"I know, and be sure to tell them what I did to you, the Slendermen, and the Darkness. And be sure to include my friend's." Rex answered before the Elder and his goons were sucked back into the underworld.

The portal then sealed back up and all the energy that made was sent back into the Kane. So much power resided in the Kane that the jewel on it began to crack. Rex then looked at Blossom and smiled.

"Good news Blossom, this time everyone gets to live! Just this once Blossom everybody gets to live!" Rex then slammed the Kane again.

The Kane sent a wave of energy that engulfed the entire world. Everyone who turned into a Slenderman and died in the past 24 hours came back. Butch, Buttercup, Bubbles and Boomer came back where they died previously. Everyone didn't remember the past invasion since they all were put to sleep, and they just continued with their daily lives as if nothing was wrong with the world. Many did wounder how it got so late so fast but none really took any concern with it. The Kane still had some power left in it but the jewel was about to break. It would last for only one last spell.

* * *

"Look Rex, you could be a mortal again." The witch told him.

"Do it Rex, you've earned it. You just saved the world from three different threats at once, after all." Blossom told him joyfully.

"I can do that can't I. But then that leaves my job here only half done." Rex said slightly upset.

"What do you mean?" Beauty asked.

"If I use this spell on myself then all of this was for nothing. No more protecter of the human race. And the one person who deserves a second chance wouldn't get it. It's moments like these that truley define a hero. Weather they'll do what's right or what they want. A hero would only do one of those things." Rex then stopped and taped the Kane on the ground one last time before the jewel broke into tiny shards.

"What did you do?" the witch asked.

"Mommy?" a voice asked the witch before she turned to see her daughter standing infront of her.

The Witch began to cry out of joy before grabbing her child again. She turned to Rex.

"Thank you." she told him.

"It's the best I can do." Rex said as a he wiped his eye to see a tear was running down his cheek.

"What do you know, I'm still human." Rex said to himself with a smile.

* * *

Everyone reunited in the park to greet eachother. They were in a cheerful mood seeing one another alive once again.

"Way to go Rex, you did it!" Bubbles cheered.

"And to think just this Sunday I thought you were a nut job." Buttercup congratulated him.

"Can't wait to see next week." Blossom said to him.

"Don't worry about that Puffs. My job here is done. Time for me to leave." Rex said as he turned and began to walk away.

"Wait, what? You can't leave." Blossom said as the group followed him.

"I have to, it was too close to call this time. I'm not going to let this city die just because of my desire to have a place to live." Rex continued to walk away.

The girls looked at eachother and then nodded. Bubbles then tackled Rex from behinde, knocking him down as she hugged him. Blossom then sat on his right arm and Buttercup on his left arm.

"What is the meaning of this?" Rex asked.

"You said so yourself, everyone needs someone. Did you really think that we would let you leave without having you telling her how you fell." Blossom answered him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rex said as he tried to barrie his blushing face.

"Don't play stupid Rex. You do owe me remember?" Blossom gloated.

"Oh Beauty, will you come over please?" Bubbles asked her.

Beauty came over to them and looked at them.

"Yes?" she asked innocently.

"Rex has something to tell you." Buttercup told her with a grin.

Beauty stepped infront of Rex and crouched down to see his face.

"What is it Rex?" she asked.

Rex just mumbled into the ground.

"What was that?" She asked again.

He mumbled into the ground a little louder this time.

"Will you just tell her already!?" Buttercup yelled.

"Then will let you go." Blossom told him.

"I... Love you." Rex told Beauty.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that." Beauty said to him with a blush on her cheeks and tears of joy in her eyes.

Rex just smiled as he was glad to see she had the same feelings for him. The girls finally released Rex.

"You know I do need a body guard for my tours. And there is always room for one more on the tour bus." Beauty told Rex.

"I'd like a new job, yeah. Dont you have one more concert in this city still?" Rex asked.

"I do, the 'Things I'll never say' tour, why?" Beauty asked.

"You think we got six extra VPI passes for our friends here?" Rex asked.

"Certainly." Beauty answered with a smile.

The Puffs and Ruffs smiled as they finally had a day off from the weirdness. But most importantly they finally had eachother.

* * *

That is the end. Nothing belongs to me except for Rex Samson, Duke Hercules, and the Witch Hunters. Beauty is a creation of my friend Issydragonheart. Songs belong to Avril Lavigne and every character belongs to their respective owners. Please comment and review.

* * *

The Puffs and Ruffs returned to the Utonium residence after the concert.

"That was fun." Bubbles said.

"I'm just glad nothing weird happend this time." Buttercup said with everyone agreeing with her.

Blossom turned on the lights and they all saw figure standing infront of the window.

"Who are you?" Blossom asked as they all readied for a fight.

He had a beanie on his head and wore a lab coat. His voice was slightly high pitched.

"You think you delt with the weirdos of this world? You haven't even seen the creep's of it." he told them as he turned to face them.

"My name is Eddward, Double D. And I'm here to talk to you about the L.O.C.K. Project."


End file.
